Orphan 2: Esther's Revenge
by JMD Nelson
Summary: Direct Sequel To Orphan. Kate Coleman and her family are picking their lives up after their adopted daughter Esther terrorized them. Esther's body isn't found in the pond. Can Kate Coleman protect her family from an evil that has returned home?
1. Chapter 1: Dead Reckoning

**Orphan 2**

**Esther's Revenge**

**Written By: JMD Nelson, Bunnie & Gus Gus**

**Chapter 1: Dead Reckoning**

"We're not sure of what quite happened here."

Policemen and reporters littered the façade of the Coleman house, the blue and red lights sweeping off its silhouette. The events that had happened just moments before were still unclear to the busy crowd outside Kate's home. They area had been sealed off with yellow crime tape and people were coming in and out.

Inside an ambulance not too far away, Kate Coleman shivered under the warm thermal blankets as her youngest daughter Max sat beside her. Max gently caressed her mother's hair as Kate stared silently at the ambulance roof. She could not accept what had happened here just recently.

"We know that there was some sort of attack that happened but police have no further details yet," said reporter Lynn Garner, "we do know at least one person is dead, his name has not yet been released to us." She motioned the cameraman to follow her to a short cop with his back turned to her.

"Detective Wilson," Lynn called, making the unsuspecting cop jump and turn to her, "what do we have so far? There's word going around that the two members of the family have just barely survived an attack. Is this true?" "It's unclear at this point as to what exactly happened," Wilson said, raising his hands up, "the woman won't tell us anything. We do have one dead. Everything will be taken care of."

As Wilson was about to walk off, Lynn covered the camera lense and grabbed him. He looked surprised at her and cleared his throat. "Alright Wilson," Lynn sneered, "Enough! You can't keep me in the dark like this, dammit." "It's all I know at the moment, Lynn" Wilson shot back, "You'll get your story. Just be a little Goddamn patient!" He yanked his arm back from her.

A black car pulled up, stopping abruptly. Wilson walked off towards it, shielding his eyes from the headlights. "You're late," Wilson grumbled. A tall cop in his 40's, wearing a black trench coat stepped out onto the freshly fallen snow. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair slick backed hair and turned to Wilson. "I've kept the place under control until you got here, Alan" Wilson explained, "You're welcome." "Wilson, what was our deal, huh?" Detective Alan Emerson asked Wilson, "you don't tell how to do my job and I don't tell you how to do yours." "Whatever man," said Wilson, "Somebody's gotta maintain around here. Want to hear about what we've got?"

"One confirmed dead, one wounded and the other body is in the pond," Alan interrupted. "How the hell did you find that out?" asked Wilson. "The Captain," said Alan, "I was on my way home. Told me to meet him here. Filled me in on the way." They both ducked under the yellow tape. "No, no after you," Wilson remarked sarcastically. They both walked inside, seeing the coroners going about their business.

A tall dark and skinny fellow with glasses looked up at them. Alan extended his hand to the man who shook it. "Hell of a mess we've got here, huh Cap?" asked Alan. Captain Rousseau pushed his glasses back up and nodded. "I just don't get it" Rousseau said, "She says her own adopted daughter killed her husband." "Esther," said Wilson, checking his notepad, "She's still unaccounted for." "Well apparently, she did all this and then got herself killed in the pond" Rousseau explained, "The mother in the ambulance outside took the liberty of doing so." He pointed down at their feet.

Alan spotted a large cloth with a shape under it. He knelt down beside it and as Rousseau lifted the sheet back, his eyebrows shot up. "Stabbed multiple time in the chest and stomach area," Rousseau explained, "He never had a chance." Wilson shuddered in disgust and had to turn away for a second. Rousseau stared at Alan, who kept staring down at the lifeless corpse.

The 3 of them exited the house and stood there. He eyed the 2 Coleman's in the ambulance. At that same moment, Kate shifted her gaze over to his. Alan sighed and nodded his head. Kate returned the gesture and then rest her head down on her daughter's head. Behind him, the medics carried out John's covered body. Max lifted her glassy eyes up just in time to see them and let out a tiny scream. "Max, no!" yelled Kate, trying to restrain her. Max jumped up, and raced out of the vehicle towards the medics. Alan raced over as Max reached the medics. Max continued to scream and squirm as Alan scooped her up, holding her away.

"Calm down, little one" Alan said, hugging her, "It's alright, it's all over now." Max hung there; sobbing with her eyes squeezed shut. Alan wrapped her up in his coat and carried her back to the ambulance. Kate sat up, fresh tears running down her face. Alan gently placed Max into Kate's arms. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" Kate sobbed, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. But the detective's right. It's going to be alright!" Max looked up at Alan, powerlessness in her eyes. Alan rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Max stopped whimpering and stared up at him. He smiled at her and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey Murphy, get moving will ya?" Wilson barked to the ambulance driver, "These poor ladies are going to freeze to death!" The pencil neck looked up from his smoke and flicked it out. "Sorry Detective," Murphy said, putting his cap on. Wilson shook his head and joined up beside Alan. "Thank you," Kate said quietly. Alan was taken a back.

Alan then nodded to her before closing the ambulance door and pounding on the back twice. He waited till it pulled away from the house and started through the woods until he turned and quietly went back to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2: One on One

**Chapter 2: One on One**

A television set popped on and Captain Rousseau appeared on the screen, microphones pointed at him. An old man sat in front of it, rubbing his face thoughtfully. He had heard gunshots from the large Coleman place not too far from where he lived. Nothing ever happened much around here that got the medias attention. But hearing shots fired repeatedly had been enough to get him up out of his usual deep sleep and relieve his curiosity. He and his old husky wolf Tacopa had both made their way down stairs.

"Well, we've got one murder and a disappearance," Rousseau stated, "The disappearance is that of 9 year old Esther Coleman whom was just recently adopted by both John and Katherine Coleman. We are desperately trying to locate young Esther who had apparently committed the homicide then fled the scene," Rousseau continued. "But Captain," said the obnoxious voice of Lynn Garner, "If I may interrupt, Esther was supposedly killed by Kate Coleman herself and left to drown in the lake."

Rousseau stared at her as the press began to whisper among themselves. "It seems young Esther wasn't found in the pond," Rousseau replied, "The attack happened some few hours ago. Her body was not recovered." He heard dead quiet. "So you're saying young Esther just crawled out of the lake with a broken neck and wandered off by herself?" Lynn asked. Rousseau glared at her and cleared his throat. He then held up a picture of Esther. "Esther Coleman is still missing," Rousseau said into their cameras, "If you should see her, call 911 immediately. She is considered armed and extremely dangerous."

The old man whipped his head around as a small shadow appeared behind him. A small boy with a shoulder length brown bowl haircut was rubbing his sleepy eyes off, then looked at the man and smiled weakly at him. "Grandpa Gabriel" the kid asked in a gentle voice, "What are you doing up?" Gabriel chuckled to himself. "Tony, what are YOU doing up?" Gabriel asked. He then got up, and laughed gently. "Oh Tony, you shouldn't be up so late," Gabriel continued, "Save the midnight oil burning for us old folk." Little Tony laughed, running up to Gabriel and hugged his grandfather who hugged him back.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to bed and tuck you in," Gabriel chuckled. "I heard you wake up," Tony explained with big brown eyes, "you scared me!" "Sorry champ," his grandpa laughed, "guess I'm just starting to lose my marbles." Tony's face fell. "Don't say that, Grandpa!" Tony protested, "I get scared when you say that." Gabriel smiled down at him. "Tones, listen to me," Gabriel explained, kneeling to his grandson's short height "You don't have to worry about me going anywhere. I'm still very healthy. I could probably live to be a hundred."

As they hugged, Gabriel heard Tacopa start barking at the back door. They both looked up, hearing gentle footsteps. "Grandpa, who is it?" Tony asked. "Not sure," Gabriel said, "Tacopa, get over here." Tacopa kept barking and scratching at the door. Gabriel went over and hauled him away from it. "Tony, can you take him upstairs?" Gabriel asked the frightened child. "Okay," Tony said, tugging on Tacopa's collar, "c'mon Tacopa! Heel! Good boy." Tony and Tacopa climbed the stairs as the dog whined.

There was a light knocking at the door and Gabriel froze. He spotted a shadow move by the window. "Hello?" Came a frantic young female voice with a thick foreign accent on the other side of the door. Gabriel stood holding his breath, not knowing what to do next. "Is there anyone there?" asked the tiny voice, followed by more knocking. "Who is it?" Gabriel finally heard himself say. "Oh thank God sir, there is someone there!" came the voice again, "I need your help!" Gabriel heard the doorknob rattle and he grabbed it to keep it still. "Who are you?" Gabriel asked, feeling the doorknob keep rattling. Then to his surprise, the knob went still. "My name is Leena," said the voice, "I live a few houses away from here. I just had a bad fight with my husband John and….well…he beat me. He threw me out of my house and now I have nothing. I just need to use your phone. I'd really appreciate it. I'm very cold…so very cold."

Gabriel stood there against the door, hearing himself panting. He remembered what the TV had said. He peeked out of the peephole and saw no one standing there. He knew he had to play it safe. The voice sounded gentle and awfully young. It scared him to think of the possibility of having someone like that Coleman kid on the other side of the locked door.

"Can I please come in? Are you still there?" the voice asked again. "Yeah, I'm still here," Gabriel said, "but I can't do that right now." He then saw his front closet. He quickly went over to his closet and unlocked it. He then pulled out a long double-barreled shotgun and grabbed a box of shells from the shelf. He then quickly loaded them into his gun. "Why not sir?" the voice continued, "Please, I'm very cold." Gabriel picked up the phone on the counter and dialed 911. "Just hang on a sec," Gabriel said, "I'll be right with you." Gabriel then shot his head up, hearing quickened footsteps sounded off down his front porch. "Grandpa!" called Tony from upstairs. "It's alright, Tony" Gabriel called, closing the gun, "stay up there." Gabriel heard the line go dead after one ring. He then heard a loud crash from outside and the lights went out.

Gabriel grabbed the flashlight and stood in the hall where the backdoor and the front door met. Stopping for a moment, he started feeling a slight pain in his chest. He prayed he could fulfill his promise to his grandson.

"I've called the police!" Gabriel shouted, "And I have a gun ready! Do not force me to do something drastic!"

A shadow passed by the curtained back door window and Gabriel whipped around and fired at it, shattering the glass outwards. He backed up from the kick of the gun into the wall. Breathing heavily, he stared at the hole, cringing from the increasing pain in his chest. He stared in disbelief as a grayish colored scarred and bloodied hand reached into the window and unlocked the door. He tip toed forward, keeping his gun trained on the doorway. Without warning the door flew open from a swift kick and he fired at nothing. He dropped the gun and tried to keep his breathing normal.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him look up. A small silhouette stepped into the doorway. Gabriel saw it was of a small woman. He saw her tied back black hair, her cold blackish eyes staring at him, her small mouth twisted shut and a limp in her walk. Blood dripped from fresh wounds all over her. He backed up stunned by her, only for her to march over to him and grab him tightly. He screamed loudly as she swung him into the desk where he kept his phone, knocking it over. He leaned against the wall, moaning as she grabbed him again and flung him into the living room where he crashed into a large cabinet filled with personal items. He fell back with the collapsed cabinet falling on top of him. He let out a pitiful cry as she stood there, watching his writhe in pain.

Leena gave him a sly smile and grinned. She then reached behind her back and pulled a long steak knife out. Gabriel's groaning turning into a high-pitched gasp. He then lifted his gaze past the little woman up by the stairs where Tony was sitting at the top of, silently sobbing. Gabriel mouthed the word "GO" to his grandson. Leena stepped in the way of them both, looking down at Gabriel almost sympathetically. She slowly cocked her head to the side and lifted the knife up to her mouth. Her tongue came out slowly and she licked the blade with her eyes fixated on him. She then grabbed him by the front of his clean dress shirt and lifted him up, raising the knife as well.

Gabriel screamed as Leena thrust the blade deep down into him, then quickly pulling it out. Gabriel started screaming and convulsing as she started repeatedly stabbing him. Leena laughed, watching him seizing and vomiting blood. Tony screamed and ran for the front door in his t-shirt and shorts making her look up. Leena smiled, pulled the knife out and raced after him. Tony made it to the front door as Leena grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back inside screaming. The door slammed shut.

Another blizzard howled as Tony's screams in the distance fell silent across the wilderness.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

It had been a long never-ending night at the hospital. Kate felt so exhausted though she kept passing in and out of sleep. She had been thinking of everything that happened that same night. Her son Daniel had almost been killed. Her husband John hadn't been so lucky. She shed tears when she remembered him. He had absolute faith and belief that there was good in Esther, their adopted daughter. It all began with Esther. She had come into their lives and changed everything. John just wanted everything to work out with the best intentions.

Esther Coleman was not real. She was the product of something else, something far more sinister. Kate and her family could never have expected what would come next. Someone had fooled them into thinking that they were going to change they're lives for the better. A new member of the family was something they had always wanted ever since Kate lost her unborn baby Jessica. That void would never be filled. It killed Kate to run it over and over in her head. She could never put trust in that again. She wiped her eyes off with her hand, lying there remembering that it was all over. She was safe now and Esther was gone. Her, Max and Daniel were safe. She sniffled once more before turning over and falling asleep.

The next morning came sooner than expected. Kate sat up and groaned, her muscles still burning from the previous night. "Good morning ma'am, how are we doing?" asked a voice. She turned her head, seeing a doctor checking the equipment beside Kate's head. She grunted and sank back into the bed. A nurse came into the room left set the food tray down. She then left the room. Kate moved it away and sat up. "Now, now Mrs. Coleman" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "don't strain yourself." "I'm fine," she snapped at him, catching them both off guard. "Alright" he said, moving his hands away.

As he started writing on his clipboard, he looked up. "Looks like you have a visitor," he said, as Max opened the door quietly and peeked in at them. "Max!" Kate called, "come here." Max came on over, escorted by John's mother Barbara. "Hey pumpkin" Kate said, signing along with her fingers. She reached over and picked up her daughter and lay there holding her. Max moaned, Kate knowing it was about John. "I'm sorry angel" she whispered into Max's earpiece, "I miss him too." She turned to Barbara who stared at her coldly.

"I've been awake all night" Barbara told her, her voice full of desolation, "I couldn't bring myself to accept it." "John loved all of us" Kate said, "and I loved him very much. It's unfair to all of us." The doctor left the room abruptly, closing the door quietly behind him. "Max, how are you holding up?" Kate asked her. Max stared glassy eyed up at her, not knowing what to say. "You being good?" Kate asked. Max nodded her head slowly. "What about Daniel?" she asked, trying to sit up. "He's going to be fine" Barbara reassured her, "we checked on him this morning while you were still asleep." "Was he awake?" Kate asked. "Yes," Barbara replied. She paused before asking. "Does he know?" she hesitantly asked. "Yes, he found out this morning" Barbara said, "he's taking it pretty hard." "I have to see him," said Kate, getting up, grabbing a white housecoat from the closet and started out the door, carrying Max. Barbara quietly left.

Daniel was lying there asleep when they all came in quietly. His mother let out a light sob at the sight of him. Last night, he looked awful after his fall from the tree house. Today he looked worse after Esther tried unsuccessfully to smother him. He opened his eyes when he heard her sobbing noise. He smiled under his oxygen mask. She covered her mouth with one hand and the other stroked his hair back. Max looked up at her then at Daniel and followed after her. "Hi Daniel" Kate almost whispered, "my son." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the brow. "You must have an angel watching over you, pal," she added. He weakly hugged his mother.

As they all held each other, Kate wondered if they could ever function normally again. Earlier it seemed as if all had been lost. But being together now with her family, she had a little faith that maybe they could try and be normal again. It's what John would've wanted. He would've never wanted them to stay saddened. She knew it was going to be hard without him. But she knew as long as she remembered him for who he was, spiritually he'd never leave her side.


	4. Chapter 4: Looking Back

**Chapter 4: Looking Back**

A few days had come and gone since that night. Kate was gathering her things. She was ready to leave the hospital after what seemed like an endless stay. She never did like the smell and feel of this place. It always reminded her of death. Not that going home was much better. John was still gone. So much had been lost those few days ago. It was time to face the losses and try and get on without them.

Kate hurried out of her room, carrying her purse and coat in one arm. She spotted her daughter in Danny's room and headed in there. Max stood there doing sign language to him as he smiled at her. Kate came in and smiled at him. He lay there looking a bit better. "Hey pal," she said gently. "Mom," he croaked, "don't leave me here." "I have to sweetie," Kate explained, "the doctors say you can come home soon. And I'll come back later." He closed his eyes with his shoulders shaking. "Don't worry," Kate continued, "Esther can't hurt you. Mommy killed her." "What?" asked Daniel, "she's dead?" "Yes," Kate told him, "she tried to hurt us both, but I killed her. You have nothing to worry about."

Kate leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Excuse me, Ma'am?" A voice behind her asked. Kate turned her head in surprise and spotted both Detectives Alan and Wilson. "Yes?" Kate asked, seeing their badges under their open coats. "I'm Detective Alan Emerson, homicide," Alan explained, "this is my partner Detective Kenneth Wilson. Are you Katherine Coleman?" "Kate," Kate told him. "Nice to meet you Kate," Alan said, tucking his ID away, "It's good to see that you've made a speedy recovery." "Would you come with us outside?" Alan asked her. "Not right now," Kate snapped, "I'm very tired and I have to be going." "We need to know what happened" Alan said. "Look, I just want to go home" Kate told them. "We have to know what exactly happened to Esther," Wilson added, "It shouldn't take long." Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anything will help us Mrs. Coleman," Alan continued. "Alright," Kate finally agreed, "I have to go, Danny." "Come back after you're done!" Danny pleaded. "I'll come back," Kate said, "Max, say bye to your brother." Max leaned over and they hugged tightly. "Max, you saved me!" he whispered into her earpiece, "I owe you my life!" Max squealed and kissed his cheek. Max then asked him how he knew. "Mom told me you were there when my tree house burned down," he told her, "you're my guardian angel. I love you Max."

An hour passed as they made it to the police station.

"You said that you contacted a Saarne institute?" Alan asked, reading a file. "Yes" Kate replied, "I don't remember whom I spoke to. I found out it's a mental hospital." "What exactly did he say about Esther?" Alan said, writing something down. "He said Esther wasn't her real name," Kate replied, "Her birth name is Linnea or something. She was one of their worst patients. She'd have to, in order to…" She trailed off, her eyes tearing up. He handed her the Kleenex and she took a few. "She's not a 9 years old either," Kate added, wiping off her eyes, "she's 33 years old and suffers from a rare hormone disorder." "33 years old?" Alan asked. "Here," Kate said handing him a scrap piece of paper, "This is the number that was on my phone. He knows more about her than I do." Alan took the paper and read it.

Max sat outside in the waiting room. She held her folded up jacket on her lap. She looked up as a passing dark figure stopped and looked down at her. "Hello little one," Captain Rousseau said. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He knelt down to her height and gently took her little hands. "You're a very brave girl, Max," Rousseau commented, "What you did that night for your mother took a lot of heart." Max smiled at him and signed something. "What?" Rousseau asked, smiling at her. "It's sign language," Wilson told him. "Oh," Rousseau said, "what'd she say?" "Not sure," Wilson said, "I think she said thank you." Wilson looked down as he heard his phone go off and he walked into the next room to take it.

Alan came out of his office. He walked by Max went into another room. Rousseau looked up and follows him. As they both disappeared, Max turned her head over to Kate who's sitting there in Alan's office. Kate looked at her daughter and waved. Max gets happy and waved back. "I'm almost done here," Kate signed to her. Max nodded her head and looked back at the captain, who's reading the statement while Alan is on the phone. Kate motioned Max over and she followed. Kate picked her up and sat her on her lap, sighing in sheer exhaustion. They both stare at Alan who writes something down and keeps babbling. Kate's arms wrapped around Max rested her head against hers. Kate sighed more deeply and slowly closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she was asleep, but a hand gently shook her awake. She looked up and seen Alan looking down at her. "Well, I did get a hold of the Saarne Institute," Alan explained, sitting down, "This Dr. Varava you spoke to confirmed everything here." "Oh good," Kate said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and then she paused, "So that's it?" "That's it," Alan replied, holding his hands up, "I'll walk you out." He grabbed his card off the desk and gave it to her. They both got and walked through the hallway. Kate held little Max's hand who kept staring at Wilson who was in his office, snapping his fingers at Alan. Wilson had put his phone away and wore a stressed look on his face.

They all stopped at the door. "Now everything's being taken care of properly," Alan, said to Kate, "I don't want you to worry about anything." "Thank you very much," Kate said; "thank you for being so understanding. I only pray we can get back to normal." "You will," Alan added, "you'll land back on your feet soon."

Alan came over to his office after the Coleman's had left. Wilson came in carrying a cup of coffee for him. "Five star service," Alan joked, "Hey Wilson, meet Leena Klammer." He tossed the file to his partner, who caught it and then flipped it open. "The doctor there faxed over the info we needed," Alan explained, "it's all there. Her hormone disorder, her real age, birth name." "Holy Christ," Wilson said reading it. He then closed the file and looked at Alan. "What?" Alan laughed, taking a sip of the coffee. "She's still out there," Wilson said, "there was a murder last night at Doc Cochran's place."

"Jesus! As in Gabriel Cochran?" Alan asked. "One in the same," Wilson said, "He was stabbed to death. And get this, his little grandson Tony who was with him is missing. She even killed the dog." He handed Alan the report. "What are we going to do, Emerson?" Wilson asked. "Well, we're going to keep the search going," Alan, explained, "We can't afford for her to get far. She's far too dangerous." "What about the Coleman's?" Wilson asked him. "I'll keep an eye on them," Alan said, "I can't let that happen again to her."

They both got up and walked out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral For John

**Chapter 5: Funeral For John**

Kate slowly opened the front door. The wall she'd crashed through had been boarded up and repaired. She held Max's hand as she stepped in with her. The place was freezing cold and dark. She switched on one of the lights and was amazed that it came on. The power box must've been fixed while they were gone. It felt weird to be home. If this was home, anymore.

"Well, here we are" Kate said, "I'm hungry. Are you hungry Max?" Max looked up at her and nodded her head. "Well, let's get something to eat, then," Kate said, leading her to the kitchen. Max propped down in one of the chairs and watched her mother go about the kitchen. She put on a pot of water and looked around, standing beside it. "How's Mac and cheese sound?" Kate asked. Max nodded her head, smiling. As Kate went for the boxes of Kraft Dinner, she noticed the phone was on and the light on the message indicator was blinking. "One sec, Hon," she said, grabbing the phone and checking the message. It started and right then she recognized the voice.

"Hello Mrs. Coleman," the voice with a thick Russian accent said, "This is Dr. Varava of the Saarne Institute. I'm calling to extend my apologies for what happened a few days ago. I sincerely regret what has happened to you and your family. I'm leaving you with my thoughts and prayers that maybe you all can rebuild what was taken from you. You Coleman's are good people and you've still got one another. Take care, and God bless."

Kate let out a little sob. Max stopped coloring and looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry honey," Kate said. Max shook her head, telling her she had nothing to be sorry about. "Thanks sweetie," Kate said, scooping her up. They both hugged tightly and were relieved it was all over.

A few more days had passed.

Kate, Daniel, Max and Grandma Barbara stood at the funeral, all dressed in black. Kate stared at the coffin, where John was placed in. The lid was closed and she couldn't get his face out of her mind. So handsome, so strong. He was a big part of her and now he was actually gone. It wasn't fair to her and the kids. But unexpected things always happened to the people who didn't expect them. She knew now, that everything was different. Now she'd be both parents for her kids. She missed him so much.

She looked over to her right and froze in her place. She spotted Joyce Cameron standing by her kids, dressed in black. Kate remembered all to well that John had had an affair with Joyce. She felt enraged seeing her standing there right now, crying like she was. She had no right to be here with The Coleman's and their friends. And it filled her with hate to accept it. Joyce turned her way and seen Kate's cold stare. She quickly looked away and backed up behind a bigger fellow. Kate kept staring in that direction, never taking her eyes off of her. Joyce then grabbed her kids hands and tip toed off.

After the coffin was lowered and the service was done, Kate and her kids were walking off to the SUV. "Kate," said a familiar voice. She turned her head and seen John's mother Barbara coming over to them. "Barbara," Kate said. "I have an idea," Barb explained, "You seem to be under a lot of stress. Hell, we all are." "Yes?" Kate asked. "I have an idea," Barb continued, "Why don't you let me take care of the kids for the weekend and you take it easy." "That's nice Barb, but I'm really alright," Kate said, walking off. Barbara shook her head and followed her.

"Listen Kate, I don't think you're hearing me," Barb said, getting aggressive, "Daniel and Max are all I have left of Johnny. I lost my son." "I lost him too Barb," Kate said, lowering her eyes, "you have no idea." Barb snapped. "No idea, huh?" she asked Kate, "No idea? He's dead, Kate! Dead because of you! You got my son killed, Kate! And it's your entire fault! You're incompetence cost John his life and nearly the lives of your own children!" "That's it!" yelled Kate, "Get the hell out of my sight and leave my children and me alone! You think I'm to blame, fine! I tried my best to prevent this! I did everything I could and you couldn't possibly understand what I went through! Leave right now, because I never want to see your face again!"

Her kids protested, but Kate led them away as Barbara stormed off in the other direction. She noticed a few people still staring at her, so she lowered her head out of view. She felt angry, not knowing what to do next. She knew it wasn't her fault, but couldn't help bearing some of the guilt. It wasn't fair to all of them what had happened. She kept telling herself that everyone suffered and lost him equally. She'd have to do her best to remember that.

Kate looked up and spotted Detective Alan Emerson standing there. "Hello Mrs. Coleman," he said, folding his arms. "Detective, what are you doing here?" Kate asked. "It looks like you need a ride back to your home," Alan replied. They all looked back as Barb sped out of the parking lot. "Who's this, mom?" asked Daniel. "Oh, this is Detective Alan Emerson," Kate told him. "How do you do, Daniel?" Alan asked as they both shook hands. "I'm alright," Daniel said. "You kids are brave," Alan said, rubbing Daniel's shoulder, "You have a good mother." Daniel smiled at him and nodded. "Need a lift?" Alan asked Kate. "That would be great," Kate said. They call climbed into his SUV and he followed.

While they were driving, Kate couldn't shake the anger of being accused of getting her husband killed. She was too angry with Barb to ever want to see her again. "So, are you staying in town?" Alan asked. "Yeah, but I'm thinking of moving to a different house," Kate replied, "I feel to claustrophobic in that place anyway. The memories are too fresh." "I'd do the same thing," Alan said. "I've been looking for a few places but nothing yet," Kate, said, "we all decided as a family." "Ah well, it'll happen," Alan said back to her. They fell silent.

They quietly drove the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 6: Some Time Ago

**Chapter 6: Some Time Ago**

One month has passed since the nightmare…

A truck on a lonely stretch of road had entered the woods as night settled in. The driver, a dark, large teddy bear of a man drove it, singing along with John Lennon's Let It Be. He wore his winter parka and a black toque pulled over his baldhead. He rubbed his black beard as he stalled in his singing and continued humming. It had been a long day at the wood mill where he worked. All he wanted to do was get home and sleep like the dead. Even when he'd started earlier this morning, all he thought about all day was that big comfy bed he's been pulled away from.

As he rounded the bend, his headlights were cast upon by 2 small figures standing on the roadside facing him. One of the shapes was slightly larger than the other. The larger figure was female, judging by the long dress, coat and hat they wore. The smaller one he couldn't tell. The girl waved both of her arms slowly about, staring at him. The driver slowly pulled to a stop and wheeled his window down. The little girl, he was guessing was maybe 9 or 10 came up to his window, smiling.

"Good evening, sir!" she happily chimed with a thick accent. "Hello there, kid" he said, smiling, "you need a hand?" "Yes, it's my brother Tony," she exclaimed, "He needs help. We just need to get into town." "What's wrong with your brother, missy?" the driver asked. "It's his throat," she said, "he can't talk at all." "Alright, I'll give you a lift," the driver said, "hop in, kids."

The girl opened the door and lifted the smaller shape up onto the passenger seat and then got in. The driver stared down at the boy and saw he was holding a rag against his throat, with his mouth hanging open. "Thank you sir," the little girl said, "My name is Esther." "Joe. Joe Bando," he said, shaking her hand. She smiled and shut the door. The truck lurched forwards and took off.

"So what are you two kids doing out here?" Joe asked, checking his mirror. "It's a long story," Esther told him. "Is he going to be alright?" Joe asked her. "He'll be fine!" Esther explained, "It's just a scratch. Anyway, we've stopped the bleeding." "What the hell?" he asked, looking down at Tony. Tony moaned as if to say something. "What's wrong, pal?" Joe asked. "It's nothing, he's delusional," Esther explained. "Where were you kids coming from?" he asked Esther. "The woods," said Esther, "daddy said he'd take us hunting with him. Only he said he was going back to get something from his truck." "Did he come back?" Joe asked. "No," Esther replied, looking solemn, "we heard him drive off. I have no idea why he'd do that. He said he was feeling very stressed lately. And he's been drinking a lot."

"Oh," said Joe, "I see." "And while we were walking home," Esther continued, "Tony was playing with his knife that daddy gave him for his birthday. Then he did that to himself." "Well, both of you don't worry," Joe reassured them, "I'm going to get you both into town. Where's your mom?" "She left when I was 6," Esther explained, "daddy's been taking care of us since." "Alright," Joe said, getting irritated, "I'll get you guys back to town and they can track down this father of yours." Esther smiled to herself, pulling out a picture of the Coleman's. She'd be seeing them again.

Elsewhere…

Kate lay asleep in her bed, breathing heavily. Her room was darkly lit blue. As she lay there with her chest heaving, a man's hand reached down and gently caressed her face. Her blankets slid off her as she lay there in her nightgown. The hand moved her hair behind her ear and the figure lay down with her and kissed her neck gently. A pair of lips kissed her ear and whispered. "Kate," a gentle voice whispered, "Kate, wake up." Her eyes opened slowly as the figure kissed her neck. She stared up at them realizing who it was.

"Johnny!" she breathed, "It's you!" She lay under him, her legs suddenly wrapping around his bare waist. She held his face in her hands and kissed him like she never had before. Both their lips gently massaging against one another's. She then ran her hands up his bareback and sighed as he gently kissed her neck. Her hand brushed his hair back as she sighed even louder. He ran his hand over one of her soft bare legs, making her hyperventilate a little. She gently pulled her head back, saliva webbing their mouths together then separating. "Johnny," she whispered, "you're back. But Esther took you from us." "I love you Kate," he whispered back, "And I'll never leave you. You're my world." "You need to stay with me, John," Kate pleaded, "Me, Max and Danny need you more than ever! I don't think I can do it by myself. You're my strength." "I never left you," John said, "I love you very much. You have the strength, Kate. I believe in you."

Her eyes opened and she sat up quickly. "John?" she called out. Nobody was in her room but herself. She rubbed her eyes off and switched on the lamp. She groaned and stretched her arms up and glanced at the alarm clock. It was 5:37am. She grunted and got up, rubbing her back.

Leaving her room, she went down the hall and peeked into Danny's room, where he was fast asleep. She'd almost forgotten where his new room was, since they'd only lived at this new place a little under a week. She smiled at him as he slept. She then went to Max's room where she also was fast asleep, holding a teddy bear. Kate kissed her head and left the room quietly.

Kate sighed and came into the kitchen of their apartment. She switched on the light and started going through the counters. "Here we go," Kate said, grabbing a box of Cornflakes and the milk from the fridge. She then grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and made herself breakfast. Kate ate a spoonful, feeling uncomfortable in the eerie dead silence. "To hell with this," Kate said, switching on the radio. She stopped chewing, hearing a beautiful but eerie song start playing. "_Nights in white satin_…" came a haunting voice, "_Never reaching the end….Letters I've written…never meaning to send…__Beauty I'd always missed…With these eyes before…Just what the truth is…I can't say anymore…Cause I Love Youuuu….Yes, I Love Youuu…Oh, How I Love Youuuu…._" She lowered her eyes and ate, feeling a little creeped out by it.

As she ate, she thought of her dream. It was so vivid, so real to her. She knew that somewhere, John had to be watching over them. This was his family that he'd loved so much and now he was gone. Kate shook her mind of the thought. He was still here with them in a spiritual sense. As long as she kept him in her heart, he'd never die.


	7. Chapter 7: New Life

**Chapter 7: New Life**

Kate was still sitting at the breakfast table when she heard her kids getting ready for school. She couldn't get over the dream she'd had last night. John had seemed so real to her. At first maybe she thought she had gone crazy. But it kept replaying in her head. He was there for her still in a spiritual sense. She knew he'd never leave her side. He was there with them now. In the photos, drawings and the things he left behind. She smiled to herself and looked up as her kids came down.

"Hey mom, you all right?" asked Danny. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hon" Kate said, "I dreamt about your father last night." "Was it a good dream?" he asked her, grabbing the Honeycomb cereal. "More or less," Kate said smiling. He grinned at her. Max took at seat beside him and they both began eating breakfast. She smiled pleasantly at them both. Her two little angels that God had blessed her with.

There was a knocking at the door. Danny grabbed his bowl of cereal and downed the last of the milk. "Hey, are you going to ride with us?" Kate asked him. "Nah, I'm going with Brenda," Danny said, grabbing his coat and backpack. Brenda was his new friend of his that was in the same class as him. They'd survived Esther together at separate times. Brenda's father had a long talk with Danny, but Brenda stuck up for him. It was bad enough that Danny's other friends had abandoned him after they'd found out he was attacked by Leena Klammer. It made people see them in a different light.

He came back, kissed Kate and opened the front door. "Hey Daniel!" said Brenda. "Hey Brenda!" he said, putting his coat on, "how's it going?" "I'm so tired," Brenda said, "I didn't want to get up this morning but we have that stupid science test today." "I'll help you study before class," he said, "I'm going to ace it." Brenda smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He heard Kate and Max let out a little giggle. He shot them a look and left with Brenda.

"It's good she didn't boycott him," Kate said, wiping Max's little face off, "like the rest of his friends." Max signed something to her. "I know, everyone knows now," Kate said grabbing Max's coat, "It's hard to even buy groceries without someone stopping me to ask about Esther." Max looked sad at the thought of Esther. "Just when you think we can put something behind us," Kate rambled, "It crawls back up at bites you." She tickled the back of Max's little neck, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

After she dropped off Max at her deaf school, she took her cab to work. It wasn't much, but she loved it. It was a grocery store in her neighborhood that she'd buy her things from. She went up into the staff room and stowed away her coat and belongings in a locker and checked the time. Still about 20 minutes to spare. She smiled and closed the locker on her belongings.

Downstairs, she passed by a few fellow co-workers who waved and greeted her. She smiled and waved back. She went behind the florist counter. She put on her apron and did up the back. Looking up, she spotted another fellow 20 something co-worker speeding over to her counter on roller blades. He wore a black beanie over his curly brown hair, a gray zip up hooded jacket over a KISS shirt, black jeans and a blue apron. He stopped at the counter, and she shook her head smiling at him.

"Hey beautiful!" The guy said to her. "Hey Colin!" Kate sighed, rubbing his shoulder, "Great to see you kiddo. I'm glad you're always so cheery! Makes me feel even better about myself." "My favorite ray of sunshine came into work today," Colin teased, "I have every reason to feel alive." "I'll bet," Kate said smiling. "You should take a few of these flowers for yourself and put it on my account," Colin teased, "They're on me." Kate gave a light giggle and smiled at him. "Aren't you worth it, Kate?" Colin asked. "I'm not so sure about that," She sighed. "Now you're being meek," Colin chuckled to her, "You're worth it. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" Kate nodded her head and smiled at him. "Thank you Colin," she replied. "Your very welcome Kate," he said to her, looking over his shoulder, "Anyway, I'm here because my Aunt Helen's looking for you. Uh oh, speak of Satan."

"Later Colin," Kate beamed, as he skated off. "Later Kate," he called back. "Hey, there you are," said a brunette woman about Kate's age, "you're here awfully early." "Hey Helen," Kate told her, "Yeah, Colin said you looking for me?" "Yeah, we're moving book club to Saturday instead of Friday," Helen told her, "Debbie's ill. Hasn't been into work for a few days." "That's fine with me," Kate told her, "I'll just need a babysitter for Danny and Max." "No problem. My nephew can do that," Helen replied, looking at Colin, "His girlfriend's quite a cook." Colin smiled at them both and waved. "See? He'd be more than happy to do it for his favorite 'Ray of Sunshine'," Helen joked. "Alright," Kate said, cracking a smile. They both chuckled as Colin smiled back at them.

Joe Bando pulled up in town at the nearest gas station restaurant. He looked at them, both as they slept. He smiled and ever so quietly, got out and shut the door. Esther heard this and opened her eyes. She had her arm around Tony to keep him warm. She looked at him and slowly removed the rag from his neck, seeing the dark crimson red scar on the surface. He moaned a little and stirred in his sleep. She shook him, making his head swing side to side. He groaned and turned away from her. She put the rag back on and turned on the radio and listened. It was playing "Nights in White Satin" by The Moody Blues. She sat there, listening to it.

She then sat back, pulling the picture out. She stared at John's face on it, feeling her eyes tear up a little bit. She pulled out a nail polish brush and drew a heart around his face. She then looked down at her little sister Max. God, how she missed her. She regretted using her blind rage to almost kill Max. Max and John were the only ones that'd been good to her. And she'd lost them both in the same night.

Inside the restaurant, Joe ordered some breakfast sandwiches and some coffee. "Hey Haas?" he called to the clerk, "some of those hash brown too. I'm starving." "Jesus," the old clerk said to him, "you look like hell. You've been out all night?" "Yeah, well there was an accident on the road," Joe said, "man I must've been in that line up all God Damn night." "You were, it was a chemical spill," the clerk said. "That right?" Joe shot back, "I didn't know that, me being there and all." The clerk just laughed and handed him over the food. The TV set behind the clerk showed Esther's face on it and he pointed.

Esther looked out the window and seen this. She grabbed Tony quickly, waking him up. He gurgled and looked at her wide-eyed. "Get up, now!" she hissed at him, "C'mon, we've been made!"

"Could you turn that up?" he asked. The clerk spun around and did. Reporter Lynn Garner's face appeared beside the mug shot. "Once again, police still haven't been able to find 9 year old Esther Coleman who disappeared over a month ago," Lynn explained, "She allegedly murdered her adoptive father John Coleman, married to this woman Kate Coleman. The whereabouts of young Esther have still yet to be confirmed, but remember that she's considered armed and extremely dangerous."

Joe stared at the TV set as the clerk chuckled. "Why man, did you see her?" he joked, but Joe took off out the front door, racing to his truck. He stopped and stared inside as the door remained open and no one was inside. He looked around puzzled, not knowing where they could've gone. He swore, and slammed the door shut. He's lost them both and they were loose in the town now because of him.


	8. Chapter 8: Esther's Return

**Chapter 8: Esther's Return**

Esther held Tony's hand as they crossed the street a few blocks away. He moaned to her and slowed down. She grumbled and tugged his arm making him catch up to her. "Keep your head down," she whispered to him, "People are looking for us. We're almost there." Tony stopped and pulled away from her. Esther looked back at him with huge eyes. He pointed at his open mouth. "I don't care if you're hungry," she said, putting her arm around him and pulling with her, "You're just my hostage. Right now we're both going to go somewhere and lay low." He started whimpering with his eyes squeezed shut. "If you don't start moving I'm going to break your arm, now MOVE!" Esther said to him. Tony looked at her, tears pouring out of his face. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him behind her.

Unknown to her, Joe Bando was creeping his truck quietly some 20 feet away, staring right at them. He looked down at his glove compartment and opened it. A magnum with a fair sized barrel slid out and he grabbed it. He looked up, seeing Esther and Tony going through a set of trees towards a huge building in the middle of a small clearing. He knew she was going to try and take refuge in the old abandoned shoe factory. He couldn't let that happen. He got out slowly and shut the door behind him. He then jogged towards the trees that surrounded the building.

Esther grabbed a rock and smashed one of the windows when they arrived at the back of the building. She pointed at Tony who yelped. "You're going first," she said, "I follow you." He shook his head. She then picked him up and shoved him in through the window as he screamed and dropped out of sight. She cussed him in Russian and climbed in after him.

Joe had seen them both go around the back of the building. He realized now that Esther had the kidnapped kid he kept hearing about on the radio. He'd really never paid any attention; he was too wrapped up in his own problems. Besides, he thought, what are the chances he'd ever have the opportunity to find the kid himself? Thinking back, he could've kicked himself for being under prepared.

Joe snuck up to the building and pulled the hammer back on his magnum. He then spotted the semi open loading bay door to his far left and crawled into it when he got there. He got up slowly and looked around at the place. It was HUGE. Having the windows be dusty and/or painted black didn't help either. Dark silhouettes of machinery and empty crates littered his sight. He started making his way through the maze, keeping his gun up. He knew he'd have to find them; he'd led them back here.

He stopped walking as he heard something fall over. He aimed down at it and seen it was a large thread holder. He shook his head. He suddenly gritted his teeth as Esther hit him in the back with a large metal pole. He fell over, dropping the gun. He rolled towards the nearest wall and slowly sat up against it. He saw Esther hop down from behind one of the crates. She smiled and picked up the gun, not taking her eyes off of him. She kept the gun trained on him and went over. He groaned and stared at her. He had wondered how could such an angelic little girl do all the things the TV said she did. He knew now.

"Who else knows you're here?" Esther whispered to him. "No one," Joe breathed heavily, "It's just me." "So, you're snooping around, going to bring us both in?" Esther asked him. Tony came up behind her and she spun around and aimed at him. He whimpered as she stared. Her blank expression never changed as he held his hands up. She motioned him over and he came slowly. She gently pulled him in her arms and held him.

Behind Esther and Tony Joe Bando got up and grabbed a 2x4 off the ground. He limped up behind her and held it above his head, yelling fearlessly. Esther spun around and fired into his stomach, knocking him back into the wall. Blood poured freely out of his wound as he lay there against the wall again. She went over to Joe and slowly squatted down to him. He coughed some blood out and started hyperventilating. He angrily turned his gaze back to hers. Was Esther laughing at him now? He stared in disbelief as she covered her mouth with both hands and started chuckling at him. He snapped and reached for her as she quickly drew her gun and fired into his head, blood spraying all over her face.

Esther sat down, closed her eyes and sighed. Tony fell to his knees beside her and hugged his stomach tightly. Esther slowly turned her head, smiling at him with blood dripping off of her face. He trembled and slowly turned to her. "Don't worry little one, I'll never do that to you," Esther told him gently, "I hurt you before and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough before. I won't hurt you if you just do as I say. Can you do that for me Tony?" Tony slowly nodded his head. "Good boy," Esther told him, "I love you." Esther kissed his cheek and they both turned and stared at Joe, as he lied there staring at them.


	9. Chapter 9: Storm's Coming

**Chapter 9: Storm's Coming**

Thick snowfall blew into town early that evening. The sky had darkened rather quickly for it being around 5 or 6pm. The walls of the shoe factory shook as Esther was cleaning off her face with a wet rag. She then dried it off and reached for her bag. Tony whined from the other room. "I'll be there in a moment honey," she said. She then powdered her face and fixed her makeup. He threw something at the door and she closed her bag quickly, walking out of the upstairs staff bathroom.

"All right you little-," Esther started to say, until she seen him cowering in his chair, both arms covering his head as he trembled. A chain connected to his ankle to the heat pipes rattled by his quick movement. A table sat between them all dusty and discolored. She put a backward chair in front of him and sat on it folding her arms on the backrest of it. "Tony, listen to me," she said, gently guiding his face to hers with her hand to his chin, "I'm going to get you something to eat. You and I made a promise, remember? You don't try and escape and you'll be all right. Deal?" He nodded. "Alright," he croaked.

"You're voice is returning," she added, stroking his face. She then took a roll of tape from behind her and peeled back part of it. "What's that for?" Tony asked, quivering. "I love you having your singing voice back," she replied, sticking it across his mouth, "But you can sing Sinatra when I get back. Y'know, when you thank me for being so nice to you." He muffled screamed at her as she got up taped his arms up. She then turned off the light. She heard him squealing under his gag and shook her head. "I'll be right back," she said to him gently, "you just hang out till I get back. And don't try to escape. I mean it Tones, or you won't live long enough to experience your first premature ejaculation." He screamed under his gag and she went downstairs chuckling.

Joe Bando sat against the wall with the bullet hole still fresh in his head, blood still pouring out of it. Esther squatted down in front of him and pulled his wallet out. "Sorry Joe," she said, "Your money troubles are long over. Let's see what you've got for me." She pulled out a hand full of money and smiled. She then ran her magnum barrel through it, seeing all new 20-dollar bills. Esther looked at him, holding the money up. "Thank you Joey," Esther said, kissing his head. She gagged when she tasted blood on her lips and spit it on him. "Ew, keep it," she said. Esther got up, put on her scarf and hat and went outside.

Kate was grabbing some groceries as she wheeled Max around in the cart. She grabbed some frozen pizzas and some soda as Max happily watched her. Kate then got behind the cart and they moved down the dairy aisle. She was off in her own little world and didn't hear footsteps coming up behind her. As she grabbed one of the 2% jugs of milk, a hand was gently placed on her shoulder making her jump.

"Whoa!" Kate yelled, spinning around seeing Colin. "Oops, sorry Kate," Colin snickered, "just thought I'd pop by and see, y'know what's up? Mmm pizza, huh? Sounds yummy." Kate blushed and smiled at him. "Hey Colin," Kate breathed, "Why do you always do that?" "Oh me?" Colin asked smiling at her, "I don't really know why. Aunt Helen always gets irritated at me for doing that. But I still love her old ass." "Colin!" Kate laughed, "Oh, I'm shocked!" "Hey, she doesn't mind me calling her that," Colin confessed, "It's true." Kate started laughing and shaking her head. Colin smiled, then looked down at little Max, who was looking up at him with curiosity. Kate seen this and smiled at them both.

"Oh Max, this is Colin," Kate said, signing to her, "He's a friend of mine." Max smiled at her and then at Colin. "Hey Max," Colin chuckled, waving at her. Max smiled at him and quickly returned the gesture. "She's a friendly little one, aint she?" Colin asked. "She loves to meet new people," Kate said, "Especially friends of her mommy's." Colin smiled and dug into his apron. "Hey Kate, can I give her one of these before supper?" he asked, holding up a small sucker. Kate tilted her head, thinking it over. "Yeah, alright," Kate said, nodding her head. He gave it to Max and she signed something to him. "What'd she say?" Colin asked, looking back at Kate. "Oh, that means thank you," Kate said. Colin smiled at Max and held up his thumb. Max let out a little giggle and blushed.

"Colin McCray, to the stock room please, Colin McCray to the stock room," The Intercom blared. He looked up at Kate and she let out a giggle. "Well, I'm needed," Colin sighed, "Great seeing you here Kate. And Max, it was very nice to meet you." Max waved to him and giggled some more. "You'll be here tomorrow, right Kate?" Colin asked. Kate nodded her head to him. "Bright and early first thing," Kate said through he smile. "Awesome," Colin said, starting to skate off, "See you later, ladies!" They both waved bye to him as he disappeared into the doors of the stock room. Max smiled up at Kate and signed something to her. Kate laughed and shook her head. "He's too old for you, honey," Kate said, shaking her head with a smile. Max shook her head in disapproval and Kate chuckled in reply.

As Kate went to the checkout line, she spotted Detective Alan Emerson in front of her. "Detective," Kate gasped, "Hey, how are you?" "Hello Mrs. Coleman," Alan said, looking up from his newspaper. He rubbed Max's shoulder as she giggled. "What is that?" Kate asked him, "the tabloids? Anything interesting?" Alan shook his head, putting it back. Kate saw her face on it. "Jesus, I thought they let up already," Kate scoffed, putting her stuff on the conveyer belt behind his. "I didn't let up yet," Alan said, staring at her, "we've still got a missing child whose grandfather was his only family." "That poor kid is still missing?" Kate asked. "It's been a month since anybody seen or heard from either Esther or Tony," Alan replied. "You don't think she could've done it, do you?" Kate asked. He shrugged, handing his cash to the cashier.

As they left the store together, Alan stopped at his SUV. "Mrs. Coleman?" he asked. "Yes, detective?" Kate asked. "Is your van still in the shop?" Alan asked her, "I can give you a lift if you need one." "Uh, alright," Kate replied, "It's hard to get a cab out here when the weather's like this." "I'll bet," Alan said, helping her load her things in the back. Max was going to help but he gently picked her up and helped her into the back. "It's freezing out here Max," Alan said, "Why don't you warm up?" Max smiled at him and nodded her head. Kate shut the back and looked over as Colin came outside, skating over to her.

"Yes Colin?" Kate asked, smiling at him as he shivered a little. "Hey Kate, my Aunt's offer is still good," Colin told her, "me and my girlfriend can baby-sit your kids while you lovely ladies have your book club." He uncomfortably stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," Kate told him, lightly pinching his cheek. Colin smiled at her, heavily out of breath. He looked up as Alan shut Max's door and came around the corner looking at him. Colin started to say something and stared back at him. "Oh Colin this is Detective Alan Emerson, homicide," Kate said. "H-hi," Colin said, "How are you sir?" "Feeling fine," said Alan. Kate looked at Alan, then at Colin. "Well I've got to go, Kate," Colin said, shaking her hand before he skated off.

"He's a little shy," Kate said as they were driving. "He seems like a nice kid," Alan told her. "So nothing has turned up with Esther's case?" Kate finally asked. "It's been dead silent for a little over a month," Alan said, "But I'm not giving up yet." "Do you think she'll come back?" Kate hesitantly asked him. Alan sat there thinking for a moment. "I'm not sure," Alan replied, "I don't want to make any assumptions. If she does return, we'll get her."

Kate nodded her head and stared out at the road as the storm was just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10: The Well To Do Colemans

**Chapter 10: The Well To Do Colemans**

Esther removed her hat and pulled her hood on, hiding her hair in it. Satisfied at her new look, she wandered down the street hiding her eyes in the shadows that the cold night cast. She then wandered into an old fashioned diner and looked around. Everyone was in their own little worlds to busy to look up. Some were having coffee; others were busy stuffing their faces. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Evening missy," said a large man with short brown curly hair, "Can I help you?" Esther looked over at him as he smiled pleasantly at her. "Yeah, what do you have here?" Esther asked him. "Well, we've got some great burgers for starters," he said, "Best in the whole community. Fries with that, maybe a shake? Anything you're in the mood for." "Yeah, I'll get 6 cheeseburgers and 2 cokes," Esther said. "Coming right up," he said, typing it into the till. Esther handed over some of the cash and a thought went through her mind.

"Do you know the Coleman's?" Esther asked. "Not personally," he said, "They were attacked by some psychopath or something. Really broke everyone's heart that something like that would happen to them. They're good people." "So they're still here in this town?" she asked him. "Yeah, she never moved," the guy explained, "she must really love this place." "Do you know where?" she asked him. "No clue," he said, "but I heard there's an ongoing case still in effect. There's some cop who's leading it. I think he's obsessed." "Do you know his name?" she asked him. "Detective Emerson," he said after thinking, "Uh, Alan Emerson. He was in here the other day. This is his favorite spot to grab lunch. Why, you came from out of town?" "Yes, I'm just visiting," Esther, told him. "Well, this is a great place to come if you're looking for something," the guy told her, handing her the bag of food. "You don't say," Esther said.

Esther left the diner and went walking down the street, looking for a place that had the Internet. She paused, seeing the library across the street. She grunted the "Closed" sign was flipped; now facing her. She shook her head and continued her trek, ending up at a phone booth. Grabbing the phone book and looking under "I" she found the closest Internet Café. She smiled and called to make sure they were still open. They were still open to her surprise and she happily continued to its address.

Elsewhere, a cab pulled up to the police station. It sat there for a moment. Then a figure in a black trench coat got out, holding a black bag. The cab pulled out and sped off as the figure stood there looking up at the building.

Inside, Alan kept going through all the evidence he had in his folder. He looked over at Wilson who was stirring his coffee with a pen. "We're going no where with this," Wilson said, "nothing's happened for a month. I hate waiting." "Well, our search came up nil," Alan said, "I still have a gut feeling." He got up and went to the window and peered out of the blinds. "Man, this is wrong," he told Wilson, "She's still here." "What?" Wilson asked, "Oh come on man. Look, you're barely eating or sleeping. Don't you ever go home and sleep? Take care of yourself." "Wilson, there's a woman out there trying to get her life back together," Alan said, finally turning around, "I know Leena's type. She's still here. She wants something." "Like what?" Wilson asked, "To kill all of them? Why do that? That doesn't achieve anything." "I hate this," Alan finally let out, "I mean, I don't want anything else to happen to anyone out there. And that's what we're waiting for! These are good people, dammit. I know she's still here."

"She is," said a voice behind them with a thick accent, "She was one our most violent patients until she escaped. Then she somehow ended up here and was adopted by the Coleman family. I know everything about her." "Doctor?" Alan asked, looking up at him. "We spoke briefly," Dr. Varava said, coming in, "I'm Dr. Nikolai Varava of the Saarne Institute. And you're Detective Alan Emerson I presume." "Y-yes," Alan replied, "This is my partner Kenneth Wilson. It's good to see you in person, doctor." Varava nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you both," Dr. Varava said, "I'm sorry to intrude on your investigation." Alan shook his head. "No, we're in the middle of a wait period I'm afraid," Alan said, pouring some coffee from into a cup, "We've run out of leads. I'm glad you decided to come. We can use your help." Dr. Varava took the cup that Alan handed him and smiled. "Thank you," Dr. Varava said, "Like you both, I've gotten tired of waiting. I want to help. Leena is our problem. She's my patient and she's going to come back with me." "You think she's still here too?" Alan asked him. "I know she is," Varava said, "Leena will stick close to her prey, like a lion with a herd of zebras. It seems these Coleman's still have something she wants." Alan and Wilson both looked bug eyed at each other. "Like what?" Wilson asked, "She already killed the husband because he wouldn't take her." Dr. Varava shook his head and frowned.

"Leena's looking for something," Varava continued. Alan cleared his throat. "We're not just talking revenge, right?" he asked. Dr. Varava shook his head. "When she was with us, I learned many things from her," Dr. Varava explained, "Her troubled past in Estonia with her abusive father Gustav, her life style, her interests in both music and art and her motives." Alan flipped through the file and quickly reread the file. "It says here that Leena wanted a family of her own," Alan said, "A loving husband, Children, a home normality and stability." Dr. Varava nodded his head. "Maybe she bonded with one of Kate's children," Dr. Varava said, "Maybe she thinks this is her chance at normality."

The office fell dead silent.

Esther came back inside the warehouse. She looked up, still seeing the light of the TV on. She smiled and went upstairs, hearing Tony call out. She came in and switched on the light, seeing him resting in the chair with his head down. She smiled and rubbed his head, making him jump up and look at her. Esther smiled, unshackled him and gave him his food, which he quickly grabbed in and dug into. Esther sat across from him, took a bite of her burger and started reading the file she printed off.

"Detective Alan Emerson," Esther said aloud, "Who the hell are you? You know me and I don't know you." Esther started reading about him; viewing his profile, his photographs, and information on a book he published early in his life. "So this the guy who knows so much about me," Esther continued, "He seems like a good cop. Good, it looks like we're both acquainted now." Tony looked up at her. "Do you think he wants to see me in person?" Esther asked him. Tony's chewing slowed down as he stared at her. "I don't know," Tony said. "I'll bet he does," Esther said. She then smiled and then looked at him.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Esther asked him. Tony looked at her. "I've come back for my family," Esther told him, "They're all I've thought about for that month we were gone. Even though they cast me out like a black sheep and left me for dead I still love them. You want to see them?" Esther smiled and took her picture of The Coleman family out and showed it to Tony. He looked at them all, smiling and cheery. Esther was there with them too. "That's John," Esther said, pointing at him, "There's Kate, That's…Daniel and there's my little sister…Max." Tony looked up at Esther as she stared at Max's image. "She's the only one who believed in me," Esther breathed, running her finger down the image.

_Mother and Daughter, Big Sister and Little Sister…It didn't matter to her. _

_All they'd have was each other._


	11. Chapter 11: Faith Rewarded

**Chapter 11: Faith Rewarded**

Tony woke up the next morning while it was still dark. He was in great pain. He's slept the night hard the night before and it didn't help that the place had no heat. The electricity had come and gone throughout the night and he had a terrible earache. He saw Esther come inside, blank expression on her face as she held a bag of groceries. She didn't seem to notice him as she walked in and started putting things away in the dusty cupboards. He groaned and rubbed his sore ankle where the chain was connected. He tried to hold back, but he sneezed loudly making her head shoot in his direction.

"Good morning my boy," Esther said, dusting herself off and walking over to him. He looked like hell. "You're getting a bit of a fever," Esther said, placing her hand on his forehead, "Don't worry, I brought you something." She dug in her purse and pulled out some cough medicine. His eyes slowly crawled from the box to hers. She smiled at him and held up a box of Cornflakes. Esther shook it, and picked him up gently. He sat there as she readied breakfast for him. "Alright, I've come up with a plan," she told him, as she poured milk into his cereal, "We're only going to be here only one more night." "I want to stay," he croaked. She gave him a cold stare and he clammed up. "You're not hearing me, I'm all you have now," she said, "So get used to it!" "I don't want to stay with you!" he cried, "I just want to go home!" "I'm your family now!" Esther shot back, "So stop acting like a toddler! You're staying with me!"

Esther shook from her outburst and poured herself a glass of milk. As she drank it, she thought about how great it would be to see her little sister Max again. She missed her greatly and wondered what new life would be like with the both of them as her family. She looked back at him and held her glass up. He started shaking again, and she rubbed his shoulder. He wasn't the type to try anything stupid. He was way too careful. And to Esther, he was a bit like Max. There was something about them that was similar.

Esther poured some medicine into a spoon and gave it to Tony. He took it without protest. "There's a good boy," she said quietly, rubbing his back as he painfully swallowed it, "Good job Tony. We'll get you better soon." Esther hugged him tightly, hearing him panting. She heard him sniffling and looked down at him. "What's wrong?" Esther asked, staring into his dark glassy eyes. "It's my ankle, it hurts!" Tony sobbed. Esther lowered her eyes to the ankle shackle on his right leg. She dug in her bag and lovingly removed the key to it. She then picked the lock and it snapped open. Tony shook as he watched her, his quick heavy breathing clearly visible from the broken window. She stared down at the ankle as he moaned, seeing his little white sock had turned dark red. "Oh no, Tony," Esther breathed, staring down at it. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "The metal cut me!" Tony whined, "It hurts!" Esther gently hushed him and held it, staring down at it. She was thinking when she suddenly looked up. "Hold on, I got just the thing!" Esther told him, "You're going to be alright. There's a first aid kit outside. I'll go and grab it. We don't want you losing your leg." Esther slowly got up and rested his leg back on her chair. "Please hurry, Esther!" Tony squealed. "Just a second," She said, quickly vanishing out the doorway.

Tony sat there for a moment in disbelief. Esther had surprised him. She was so worried for his health that she actually trusted him behind himself. She had taken the last family member from him that he had left. He remembered that she's killed him so viciously in front of him. His Grandpa Gabriel was all he had known. He knew that not even Esther could take his grandfather's place. She had to be stopped. And he was going to be the one to do it. She couldn't do this to anyone else.

Tony began looking around the room and went over to the cupboards. As he started to dig through them, he kept in mind that she'd be back quickly. He opened the fridge and saw the milk jugs. "There's got to be something I can use!" Tony whispered, closing the door. He looked around and felt his anxiety rising. He then saw the door and shook his head. "Well at least I'll be able to lock her out," Tony said, limping over to it. He bit his lip, knowing that this was a pathetic idea. He was about to simply close the door until he laid his eyes on something that stood behind it. Tony picked up a small rusted metal pipe. He stared at it, holding it up to his face. He felt his heart start pounding hard in his chest at the thought of what he was going to do with it. "I have to," Tony said, wiping his nose off with his sleeve.

Tony turned his head, hearing Esther's footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly hid behind the door and held his breath. Her footsteps matched the quickening beat of his heart as he braced himself. He looked through the slit between the door and the wall, seeing her walk in. He heard Esther humming a song. Her humming and footsteps stopped as she stared around the room. Tony leapt out from his hiding place, holding the pipe above his head. Esther spun around, hearing him screaming. The pipe smashed down on her head, blood exploding from her nose as she stumbled back from the blow. Tony watched in amazement as Esther fell onto her stomach and lied still. He stumbled over to her and hit her again, making her body twitch from the blow. He screamed and hit her again, then again. He then backed away, seeing her laying there, a dark red pool growing from underneath her head. He looked around and saw her black bag on the floor beside the first aid kit she dropped. He looked over at her, and then back at the black bag. He cautiously went over and slowly grabbed the bag off the ground. He began panting as he opened it and dug in, fishing for the key to his ankle chain. He then spilled the contents out of the bag and started combing through them. He then smiled, seeing the key lying under a bundle of money. He quickly snatched it up and stuffed the key into his ankle bracelet. To his amazement, the jaws around his ankle unlocked and flew open. He the chain off his ankle and threw it away as hard as he could. He crawled away and began crying loudly in victory.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there crying for, but he knew he'd have to get moving. He struggled to stand, but he did. Tony panted, looking around. He saw Esther still knocked out and glared at her. She'd kept him chained in this God forsaken shoe factory for a few days. He'd never forget this little psychopath and what she did to him. He then eyed the chain and smiled at it.

Esther's eyes opened a while later. She looked around, seeing Tony standing in front of her. Esther then tried to sit up, but hissed from the pain in her head. "Esther…" Tony breathed. Esther looked back up at him and managed to sit up. "TONY!" Esther suddenly yelled at him. Tony smiled and shrugged at her. "I tried to help you, and you hit me over the head?" Esther asked, "Now you're going to DIE!" Esther then tried to lunge at him, but the chain that connected her leg to the heat pipes wouldn't let her. Esther gasped and ran her hand down her ankle. She felt the cold metal around her ankle and she screamed. "Well, everything's in it's place Esther," Tony said, "I watched you kill my granddaddy…you killed my dog…and you killed Joe Bando. You will not get anyone else Esther." He backed out the door.

"Tony, you don't know what you're doing!" Esther called, tugging on her ankle chain, "I'm all you have! Tony, TONY! GET BACK HERE! I'm SORRY, Tony! Please, I LOVE you Tony! TONY!" Tony was down the hallway and already broke into a limping jog. He stopped by Joe who was still lying in the same place where they'd left him. He stopped and looked at him. Tony held his breath and covered his mouth to hold back some tears. He hiccupped and dug in his own back pocket. He then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes off. "I'm sorry Joe," Tony whimpered, unfolding it and slowly covering Joe's face. He then hobbled towards the front door, ignoring Esther's screams of madness. He reached the front door, went out and slammed it shut.

"You're mine TONY!" Esther yelled, tugging on the chain, "MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Somewhere

**Chapter 12: Getting Somewhere**

"She killed him," Tony said, "Joe just wanted to help me. He wanted to stop her." Alan, Varava, Wilson and Captain Rousseau all sat in the room with him as he sat there covered up by a thick blanket. He'd been answering their questions for the past hour. He'd detailed everything that Esther had done and was planning to do. Everyone was shocked that this little kid could've survived all of that.

"What happened in the month you were gone?" asked Alan. "We left this place," Tony told him, "She took me out of town. I watched her disguise herself as a little girl. We stayed at a church in another small town. The Reverend there was nice. He said we could stay as long as we liked. Esther said we were runaways and that she needed faith. He kept telling her more about the lord and all along she didn't really care. All she talked about was her old family. About someone named Max. And how Max and me were going to be brother and sister. Then one day the Reverend found her bible with a note of what she was going to do to someone named Kate and Daniel. She came in behind him and…she killed him." Tony broke down into tears, covering his eyes with one hand. Alan took a few tissues and gave them to him as he wiped his eyes off.

"Then we came back here," Tony continued. "Where did you stay with her?" asked Alan. "We stayed at a factory near the forest," Tony said. "The old McClaren Shoe factory," Captain Rousseau said, "is Joe still there, Tony?" He nodded his head slowly. "She's still there too!" Tony sobbed. Everyone went quiet for a moment. Captain Rousseau lifted his radio up and murmured something into it. "Tony, does she know where the Coleman's are?" Alan asked him, "Does she know where they live? Anything about them?" "No, she's looking for you Detective," he replied. "Why me, Tony?" Alan asked him, "Why does she want me too?" "She says you know her too well," Tony told him, "She said she wants to meet you. She found you on the Internet and stayed up late reading about you."

Everyone slowly looked up at Alan and he lost his breath. Alan couldn't believe it. He'd lost a lot of sleep over this case. He wasn't eating right, either. He'd been looking for Leena for weeks, and now she was looking for him. And with what Tony said, she seemed to know a lot about him already.

"You're very brave Tony," Varava said, rubbing his shoulder, "She will not get away with this." "What am I going to do now?" Tony asked him, "I have no family." "Don't worry, it'll be taken care of buddy," said Alan, "right now, we've got to take care of that fever for you." "Okay," Tony told him. He felt overwhelmed right now. He'd thought he'd found satisfaction in escape, but having to relive all he'd been through was a lot to deal with. The medics took Tony away and Alan thought it all over.

The cops sped down the street in a single line to the shoe factory. Alan picked up his radio as they let their sirens blaze and the throttle reach it's fullest. Alan couldn't believe she'd been here and been able to avoid his detection. She wanted his head, along with Kate, Daniel, and Max's. He shook himself and tried not to think about it much, just to concentrate on the moment at hand. But it kept replaying in his head, what if?

Moments later the police had arrived at the shoe factory. Joe Bando was still lying on the floor. Police had searched the building from top to bottom, inside out. They had found the food Esther had bought for Tony. They'd also found the broken chain connected to the heat pipes and the bullet casing of the 357 magnum. The pipe lying on the ground was bent up, which was used to disconnect the chain.

No Esther.

"Why's this happening, doc?" Alan asked Varava. "She always used to tell us she wanted her own family," Varava explained, "Someone who'd accept her. She had trouble belonging her whole life. This Esther character isn't new. And she really grew attached to this Max character." "How'd she escape the Saarne Institute in the first place?" Alan asked. "She was extremely aggressive, especially when kept in her straight jacket," Varava said, "our staff and other patients were always afraid of her. But she used this trick to get out of it. "Yes?" Alan asked after a while. "She dislocated her shoulder and squirmed out," Varava explained, "Only we didn't know that at first. She then tried to seduce one our security detail. When he came into investigate, she beat him to death with his nightstick." "Oh man," Alan said. "She killed 2 other guards and escaped our hospital," Varava concluded, "We haven't heard from her since the family in Estonia was killed."

"Wilson, I want someone posted outside the Coleman residence," Alan said. "McNally, you're up for the job," Wilson said. A young tall cop with a short goatee looked over at them and nodded his head.


	13. Chapter 13: Skipping Out

**Chapter 13: Skipping Out**

Daniel was sitting in his class impatiently. He kept looking at the clock waiting till 12 noon. He then looked at Brenda and she smiled back at him. It was a busy morning for them both. The instructor had given them a rather large assignment that was due Monday. Having it be Friday, he felt like his hard worked weekend was for nothing. It'd always come down to this garbage, homework for the weekend.

The bell rang and everyone got up and left for lunch break. He put his arm around her and they both left together. His old friends were looking at him, whispering amongst themselves. He heard one of them mention Esther and he made a noise. "I heard him too," Brenda said, "Don't worry about Esther. She's dead." "I'm only worried because a month has gone by and her body hasn't turned up," he explained to her. "Your mother said she broke her neck though," Brenda told him as they reached their neighboring lockers. "She could've misallocated her kick and broke something else," Daniel replied, "like her arm or shoulder." She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I sound paranoid doc," he joked as they walked to the cafeteria, "Can you help me?" "I think you need some fun in your life," she told him and kissed his cheek, "like blowing this place off and going with me to hang out for the afternoon." He grinned at the idea. "We'd get so busted for that," he admitted, "we'd get caught." "C'mon Danny, I'll watch your back," Brenda said, "you have to trust me on this." "It depends what you have in mind," he said, giving in a little. "Well…let's go to the mall," she said, "they have a movie theatre and lots of things to do." He thought it over and smiled at her.

They both snuck out the back, chuckling uncontrollably. They both ran to the bike rack and unlatched their bikes. They then quietly snuck off behind the park. As they biked off, Esther was passing by on the bus watching them. She seen them both laughing together as they disappeared through the trees. Remembering how hostile Daniel had treated her, she felt a surge of anger she thought was gone suddenly break surface. He was still alive and well, and apparently had a new girlfriend. It just couldn't be possible. She thought of the possibilities as to where they'd be going. Change of plan. She then smiled and decided to stay on the bus. She'd follow them instead. The detective could wait.

She peeked inside of her purse and checked the 357 magnum as it glistened by the reflection of the daylight. She remembered she had still 6 rounds in its 8 round chamber. But she still had 1 full reload that she'd taken from Joe Bando's truck. She'd waited for this for a long time.

"Sorry Detective," She said as she got off the bus, "Our date will have to wait." She weaved her way through the parking lot where the cars were littered all over. She kept her eyes on them, even though hundreds of people were coming and going through the mall's façade. She spotted them going into the main entrance and grinned. She looked around cautiously, then crossed the driveway and entered after them. She couldn't risk being spotted so this would have to be quick.

Daniel and Brenda were both walking ahead of her, talking up a storm. "You ever had a girlfriend?" Brenda asked him, catching by surprise. "Uh, no," he stuttered out. She smiled at him. He nervously laughed, not knowing how to react. "Have you?" he asked jokingly. They both chuckled and she grabbed his hand. His nervousness had increased a bit, but relief had also settled in. He didn't want her to think he was square. He gathered up his courage and pointed at a movie poster.

"Do you want to see…Face Stomp?" he asked her. "Face Stomp?" she asked. "Yeah, I heard it's pretty good," he added, "It's almost like a grindhouse movie. Y'know, karate, guns, swords. Like a John Woo movie." "Sounds interesting," she said, "you sure they'll let us into Face Stomp though?" "Oh hell yeah," Daniel said to her, "It's PG-13 or something. We'll be alright." She started laughing, messing up his hair. He thought he'd swung and missed, until she took his hand and started off towards the theatre.

"Hi dude," Daniel said, "um, 2 tickets for Face Stomp." The guy smiled and typed it into the register. "My boyfriend here's the best," Brenda said as he dug for the money. He was stunned at first, and then he smiled all confidently and handed over the cash. She hooked her arm around his and they entered together. Esther was not far behind them. She stared up at the theatre, seeing the movies. She'd overheard them and was ready for anything. She smiled and went towards it.

"Face Stomp, please," Esther asked pleasantly

"Daniel, I'll be right back," Brenda said, setting the popcorn down, "Save my seat for me, K?" "You got it," he said, smiling coolly. She hugged him and he held her back tightly. He'd never felt happier in his whole life. Through the pain of losing his father and almost getting killed, he'd never thought he'd ever be happy again. It was a hard process that he and his family had gone through. Even though it was passed, it still hurt the Coleman's very much.

Esther was meandering down the hall, looking at the theatre numbers as they increased. Right before she arrived at Face Stomp, she spotted Brenda leaving the auditorium. She quickly ducked into a dark corner and watched Brenda pass by unknowingly. She glared at her, knowing that this time she had no one to answer to for hurting her. If she was lucky to just "get hurt".

Brenda was in the washroom digging in her bag for her make up. Esther came in quietly and leaned against the doorframe. Brenda had no idea she was watching. Esther kept her eyes fixated on her and snapped her fingers. Brenda turned to Esther and froze. Esther stared at her and held her finger up to her lips. Brenda's mouth quivered and she backed away from the mirror. Esther kicked the doorstop and the door shut. The maintenance sign swung back and forth on the door handle as the locked clicked. Brenda spun around and saw Esther looking at her, leaning against the door with her arms folded.

"Brenda," Esther sneered at her, "So, you're Daniel's new girlfriend?" Brenda backed up and gasped and shook her head gently, pointing at her. "Esther…" Brenda said, feeling herself trembling all over, "Oh my God, it can't be." Esther held her hands out and shrugged. "You stay away from Daniel!" Brenda yelled to her as Esther reached arm's length of distance between them. "No, I don't think I'll do that," Esther said, as she slugged Brenda in the side of the head. "Ow, Christ!" Brenda yelled, holding the side of her head. Esther shoved her back into the wall and Brenda let out a whimper as she slid down it. Esther held her right fist up and was about to hit her again, but she stopped.

"I'm sorry," Esther said, holding her arms out, "I don't want to harm you. I want us to be friends. My fight is with Daniel and his stupid family. Come here." Brenda sat there, quivering. "Come HERE," Esther said in more sternly.

Brenda slowly rose up and crept up to Esther, who stood there staring blankly at her. Brenda approached Esther who pulled Brenda over to her, holding her tightly. Brenda knew that the Coleman's were all still in danger. She'd have to do something. But what would that be? She was terrified beyond any rational thought.

Esther looked into the mirror and smiled at herself in it.


	14. Chapter 14: Plan of Action

**Chapter 14: Plan of Action**

Daniel stood at the front of the school, looking solemn. He'd snuck back to the school after the movie had finished. He'd wondered to himself why Brenda would ditch him at the theatre. He couldn't think of a reason why she'd leave him behind. Maybe he appeared squarer than he thought. But Brenda said they were a couple. Maybe they rushed it too fast. He had no idea. But he had to be quick getting his stuff from the school, to avoid getting caught by his teachers. He'd fooled Kate many times before.

Kate pulled up with Max in the back seat. He climbed in the passenger seat, placing his backpack in the back. Kate smiled at him, helping him buckle his seat belt up. She seen the look on his face and caressed it. "Got the SUV back today!" Kate said. He looked at her and forced a weak smile. She tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic look. Max made a shrill noise in the back, telling them she wanted to get going with them. Kate nodded her head at her and the SUV crawled out of the driveway.

"Daniel? Daniel my son," Kate said to him, rubbing his shoulder, "What's on your mind? Please tell me." "Well, I thought this girl liked me," he said, "She even told me we were going out. Then I guess she just…changed her mind." "Oh, I'm sorry son," she told him, "was it Brenda?" He looked saddened at her. "Right, I'm sorry," she said, "Don't worry pal, you'll find someone. You still have the rest of your life." "I don't even want to think about it right now," Daniel said saddened. "Well, we're having dinner with some of my work pals," Kate told him, "My work is paying for it." "Cool," he said, faking interest. "Daniel," she moaned. "Alright I'll go then," he said.

Late that evening, the press was outside the police HQ, causing chaos as they usually did. Captain Rousseau shook his head as he peered out of the blinds. "They're not letting up at all," he said as he turned to Alan and Wilson. Dr. Varava came inside as the press tried to swarm him. He shut the door on them, ignoring them. Alan looked over at the captain, who was just as overwhelmed as him.

"I should go and make the statement," Rousseau said, hearing the banging on the door, "We have to let the city know that there's a woman out there pretending to be a child. At least the Coleman's will be safe where they are." He took a deep breath and went out to them, closing the door behind him. "I can't believe she's actually here," Wilson said to Alan, "We spent all this time looking for her and she comes looking for us." "She really likes you Detective Emerson," Dr. Varava said, "I think it's admiration." "Admiration?" asked Alan, "For what?" "Your persistence," the doctor continued, "I think she likes the challenge." "Yeah? Well I'm going to give her a real challenge," Alan said.

He rolled out a map. Wilson and Dr. Varava came over seeing it had marker writing on it. "Let's see here," Alan started, "the first attacks were here and here. The Coleman residence was the first. Then she went to Gabriel Cochran's place, as they're both in pretty decent distance from each other. Then she somehow left the community, probably using the woods. She hides at the church out of town, and then comes back. She goes to old McClaren Mattress factory and kills a man there. She's using the forest that surrounds this town. She's probably there now."

"So we hunt in the wilderness?" Wilson asked him, rubbing his beard. "I want men posted on each entrance to this town," Alan told him, "The rest of us will be going into the woods to look for her." "I have to go too Detective," Dr. Varava said. They both looked up at him, surprised by his remark. "She's my patient," he said. "Alright doc," Alan said. "Maybe you can help lead her to us," Wilson said. "Thank you, but Detective Emerson here has taken care of that for us," Dr. Varava said.

Alan thought it over for a moment. He then grabbed a gift bag that was sitting on his desk. "Where you going, Alan?" Wilson asked him. "You guys start without me," Alan said, "Take the chopper if you have to. Artie knows how to fly it, so he can help you out. I have to check on the kid." "Tony?" Wilson asked, "He's fine." "He called me a while ago, asking me to come andsee him," Alan said walking out. He marched past the press and Captain Rousseau getting pelted with questions. "And it didn't sound like Tony talking at all," Alan said, pulling his black coat on.


	15. Chapter 15: The Detective Meets Esther

**Chapter 15: The Detective Meets Esther**

Detective Alan Emerson came down into the underground parking structure and looked around it. "Where are you Esther?" he asked, "Maybe you're in the woods. But I think you're here, now." He pulled his pistol out and cautiously walked down the steps to the desolate parking lot. He stared around as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He then started off towards his car, keeping his gun lowered. He saw it about 20 feet away so he jogged towards it. He took his flashlight out when he got there and checked the backseat. Nothing. He checked the whole interior and noticed it was empty.

He nodded his head and got in, putting his gun away. He set the gift bag down and started up his car. As he was about to pull out, the passenger door opened quickly and a small figure got in aiming at him then shut the door behind them.

Both Esther and Alan stared face to face as she held her gun pointed at him. They both sat frozen, neither knowing quite right to do. "Hello Detective Emerson," she said, smiling at him. She smiled, pulling back the hammer. "Esther?" he asked dazed. "Yes, it's me Detective," Esther said smiling, "Be a smart boy and take us out of here. And throw away your gun." He kept looking at her; studying her as he did so, tossing his gun out of his door side. "Get us moving, cop," Esther said again, "And try and watch the road. I don't want to wind up fucking crippled." He slowly pulled out of the police parking lot. She smiled at him and licked her lips relishing his powerlessness. He kept his stern face as he drove.

He kept driving as she smiled at him. "You're quite persistent," Esther said, "I know you know who I am. And I know you, Alan." "You don't know me at all," Alan said, "We're just strangers on opposite sides of the line you're not supposed to cross." "It's great to finally meet you," Esther said pleasantly, "You don't know how impatiently I've waited for this moment." "Well, the feeling's mutual," Alan said, "To tell you the truth, we've been looking a month for you." "It's been a month?" Esther asked him; "You haven't given up on me, then." He half smiled at her and shook his head.

"Who's that gift bag for, Alan?" she asked him. "Tony," he admitted, "He's with us now, Esther." "WHAT?!" she asked, "He left me?" "I'm afraid so dear," Alan said, "He escaped this morning. He was in pretty bad shape, Esther. Why'd you do that do his grandpa? He didn't have any other family." "He has me!" She hissed at him, "And I loved him very much." "Like you loved John?" he asked. She started to say something then she stopped. He went quiet, realizing he said that without thinking first. He should've been dead by now. Why was she toying with him? He decided to play with this.

"Esther, why'd you do it?" Alan asked, looking at her slowly. "Kill daddy?" she asked. "John Coleman was a good man," Alan told her, "A design architect and married father of 2." "You mean 3!" she yelled at him. "You weren't there to be a member of the family," Alan said, "You were there to take John away from his family. He didn't want Leena Klammer. He thought Esther loved him." "I did love him!" Esther moaned, her eyes looking glassy. "Then why kill him, Esther?" Alan asked. "Because time is short!" Esther snapped, "They would've caught on eventually. And he didn't love me back."

As she started to cry, he grabbed her arm and she fired out the window. "Hey, what are you doing?!" she screamed, firing off another round. The car sped uncontrollably; zig zagging through the busy street. They both screamed as she pulled her arm away, and aimed at his chest. He smacked the gun away and head locked her, hearing her muffled scream. Her hat fell off and she struggled for her guns that lied on the floor. He then bit his arm, making him pull away. She kept he leaning on his leg, making his leg stay stuck on the gas. She grabbed the gun and he grabbed her wrist. He pushed her back into her seat and she laughed as he aimed at her.

He seen her buckle her seat belt quickly and turned to see he was driving on the side walk and a parked semi truck say there in front of them. He slammed his foot down on the brake, but it was already too late. The car nose-dived into the side of the titanic truck, making the car flip over and collide with the road, glass exploding out of all sides of it. It skidded along the road for a few moments then sat there.

Alan now lied on the roof of the car, which was over turned. He watched in great pain as Esther unbuckled her seat belt and landed beside him. She turned her head, seeing him unable to move. His leg was pinned under the collapsed driver's seat. She kissed his cheek and crawled out, grabbing her gun. He weakly reached after her, but she was already out side. He seen her turn back and look at him, as his arm stayed out stretched. She reached in. He thought she was going to pull him out too, but she punched him and grabbed the gift bag. She then aimed at the engine and fired. She then ran away, laughing.

He smelled the gas and started fumbling with the seat that held his leg down. He sat up and grabbed it with both hands. He seen smoke start swarming his vision and fire light up the ground around his fallen car. He lifted it up and lifted his leg out quickly. He then rolled onto his stomach and crawled out with his knees and elbows. Crawling out from the car, he moved away as quickly as his limbs could take him, getting a safe distance before the car blew up into an orange red inferno.

He lay there out of breath, his arms open and his chest heaving. He sat up and watched the blaze burning; thanking Christ that he'd been lucky enough to make it out alive from Esther.


	16. Chapter 16: Self Preservation

**Chapter 16: Self Preservation**

Esther hurried through the woods, running at top speed. She jumped over tree roots and bushes, ducking under over growth and branches as she hurried away, hearing approaching sirens. She knew Detective Alan had to be dead by now, as the explosion probably would have scattered him all over. He probably wouldn't be recognizable himself, but later he'd be identified by his license plate. She laughed at the thought as she went on. It was a victorious day for her, even though she knew she couldn't hide back at the old mattress factory. Her hideout, food and sleeping bag had all been compromised.

She stopped against a tree, catching her breath. She smiled and pulled something out of her bag that the detective didn't see her grab when she went for her gun. When he'd knocked her gun away and she reached down to grab it, she grabbed something else. It was his personal address book, with all the names, addresses and phone numbers of all the people he knew. She also knew that Kate's address would be in there. He was very protective over someone he hardly knew. But it was his job to care.

She started reading through it, scanning them for Kate's name. She stopped at the K's and stared the page down. She spotted Kate's name and address, and she smiled pleasantly. How she missed them all. She opened the chamber and seen she now had 3 rounds left. After deciding to reload it, she snapped it shut and rolled the gun barrel along her arm hearing it click rhythmically. Now she had 3 rounds on back up. It was looking to be a beautiful night out tonight. But the next morning was already going to come too soon. And she'd have to be gone by then.

She smiled, unfolding a long map from her bag. She pulled a flashlight out and held it with her teeth as she straightened the map out. She then looked it up and down, trying to locate where the Coleman's were. She found them, right in a cul-de-sac near the edge of town, about 30 minutes from here. She nodded her head and folded the map up, walking off towards the Coleman residence. Excitement built up in her, knowing that she'd soon again see her little sister Max.

Kate was busy getting ready for the dinner date. She was finishing putting on her lipstick and started rubbing her lips together. She turned and screamed, seeing 2 shapes behind her. Her startled kids jumped at this, looking at her. She started laughing after catching her breath. They followed too, as they all thought it was pretty funny for the time being. They were all dressed nicely for the occasion. Her co-workers were all taking her to a nice grilled family restaurant that Kate loved.

"Sorry kids, I'm almost ready," she said, checking the sides of her face. "You look perfect, mom," Daniel said, "I think I hear Helen and Colin outside." There was a honking noise from downstairs. "Oh, right," Kate said, stuffing her make up in her bag, "Kids, go get your coats on. Let them know we're still here and I'll be down in a minute." Both Daniel and Max went off downstairs, and she smiled at herself in the mirror. "Kate, you look wonderful tonight," she said to herself, nodding her head. She turned around and left her room bathroom, switching off the light. She then walked by a picture of her and John at the mountains, smiling happily. She smiled at it. "I love you, John," she said, smiling at it. She then left.

"Kate, you're beautiful enough," Helen called from upstairs, her arm around Daniel. Colin held little Max and bounced her in his arms, making her laugh. "I'm coming right down," Kate called, walking down to them. Everybody froze, smiling at her. She wore her sexy black dress and her hair was partially tied back. She even had broken out the jewelry on this night. She smiled at them and grabbed her black over coat. Colin checked her out, smiling with awe.

"Alright everyone," Kate said, "Let's be on our way." "Kate, you look beautiful!" Helen said, looking her up and down, "Really, I mean that. Don't you think, Colin?" "Oh yeah," he said, still stunned. Kate smiled at them, going a bit red in the face. "Oh, you guys!" she chuckled they all went out, shutting and locking the door behind them. Kate was laughing, and then she looked over and spotted McNally's cruiser sitting there parked across the street. She seen him reading something and taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at her and waved. She waved back and climbed in beside Helen.

As they sped off, Esther stood up on a high steep hill over the Coleman's backyard. The trees surrounding the steep hill helped camouflage her in darkness. She saw the cop start talking on his radio, so she started down the hill, keeping to the shadows. She gained speed as she ran and grabbed onto the back fence, jumped up and pulled herself over it. She landed on her feet and kept low to the grass. She looked around Kate's huge backyard seeing the greenhouse in her corner, a swing and a slide set with Daniel's bike chained to it, flowerbeds on all sides of the yard, Max's little tricycle lying on its side and the ground still covered in snow.

She went across the yard to the giant house on the other side of it. She liked the look of their new home, but realized it wasn't like their other one. But nonetheless, she was here now. She smiled and looked for a quiet way in, getting butterflies in her stomach. This is where her family had moved. They had moved on and it seemed they were taking really good care of themselves. The still had lots of money and each other, and that seemed that's all they needed. But she needed Max.

Esther saw a basement window by the huge balcony and started fumbling with it. It stayed shut solidly but then she gave it a hard shake, hearing something click. She shook it harder making her face jiggle and it slid open to the side. She smiled and slid her leg in and then lowered the rest of herself in. She found a footing and rested her foot on it. She quickly disappeared into the window and it slid closed and locked. She was now within the Coleman residence.

The basement doorknob jingled around after a few minutes. The door then flew open and Esther came out of the dark door way. She peered around in the dark, knowing the house would have to stay dark. That fat cop was sitting outside. She went into the kitchen and seen the giant size of it. It was larger than Kate's old one. She giggled, went over to the fridge and looked inside. She reached in, opening a bottle of milk and drank it. She then wiped her mouth off with her sleeve and went upstairs.

She opened Max's room after finding it and smiled. It looked similar to her old room. There were crayon drawings and school awards tacked up on the wall. She smiled, knowing that her little Max was doing alright for herself. She sat down on Max's bed and spotted an old shoebox poking out from under it. She reached down and picked it up, opening the lid. It had pictures and a key locked diary. She started going through the photos, seeing ones of Max with the family. She seen a birthday themed set of photos and realized that her birthday was last month. Esther got all choked up, knowing that she missed that.

She saw an envelope with the word SECRET on it and opened it up. She pulled out pictures of herself and Max. There were only a couple of them left in there. 'Why does she have these,' Esther thought to herself, 'I though she hated me for what I did to John.' She felt her heart melt, not knowing the answer. Did Max still love her? Esther held her mouth, closing her eyes and a few tears streaming down her face. She didn't think Max could ever forgive her. But it looked like Max still missed her and believed there was good in her. She always would love Max, to her dying day.

Esther then kicked open Kate's door and went in her room, looking around. She started pulling shelves open and closing them, looking for something. She opened the closet and switched on its light, going through the clothes on the hangers and the boxes on the shelves. She put everything back once she found what she was looking for in the last round box on the shelf. She smiled and held up John's wedding ring. She smiled, and started at it mesmerized. It was a thing of beauty.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Esther said gently, placing it on her wedding finger. She stared down at it and smiled. She felt happy wearing something he'd given straight from the heart. She turned the light off and giggled.

She went downstairs and made herself a bowl of Corn Flakes, wondering what to do next. As she turned on the radio, she heard the news announcing her return. She slowed her chewing and listened, hearing that Detective Alan Emerson had survived his attack and identified her. She knew this was it now; she had even less time to prepare. This had to be it. 'It's going down tonight,' she thought to herself as she ate some more cereal, 'First I have to take out that cop, and when the Coleman's arrive, I'll kill them and make Max my daughter'.


	17. Chapter 17: Reunited

**Chapter 17: Reunited**

Officer McNally sat out in his cruiser, reading his newspaper when Wilson called him. "Hey McNally, you there?" Wilson called. McNally sat up and grabbed his radio. "Wilson, go," he said sitting up. "Have you heard?" Wilson asked. "Yeah, I've heard that Alan met his secret admirer," McNally joked, "He okay?" "Yeah, he'll be fine," Wilson said, "But she's going for the Coleman's. Keep an eye open man. Alan said he'd be there after he's checked up at the hospital." "Alright," McNally said, grabbing his shotgun and cocking it. "Please man, be careful out there," Wilson said, "I'm out."

McNally turned his head, looking in the mirror. He paused as a small hand turned his side mirror so he could see behind his left shoulder. He looked out the window, seeing Esther looking at him with big glassy eyes. He lifted his gun up, but she grabbed his messy hair and rammed his head into the wheel. His nose cartilage shattered, blood pouring out like a grisly fountain. She stuffed a knife into the window as he sat up gasping and it ripped his throat open, blood gushing down over his clean uniform. He hacked and choked, thrashing his arms about, stuck in his seatbelt and unable to move. She closed her eyes as some of the blood sprayed her face. He suddenly fell back into his seat and remained still.

"Here's to Kate Coleman and her beautiful family," Helen said as everyone at their table each held up their glasses, "May they stay as long as they can with us. To our friends, the Coleman's." Everybody did their cheers and drank up. "You know, I can't thank you guys enough," Kate said, smiling at all of them, "You've all been really great to me and the kids." Everyone started clapping for her, making her blush as a few people from other tables looked over at them. She put her arms around her kids and hugged them. She smiled at Colin who returned the gesture. He winked at her and took a sip of his wine.

Esther was up in Max's room, packing her things in a bag for her. She smiled, using her gun to shove a bunch of Max's belongings off the shelf into a huge traveling case. She then grabbed a bunch of Max's neatly folded clothes and placed them into another suitcase, smoothing them out. She then grabbed the shoebox of belongings and put them beside the clothes in the case, closing and locking it. She dusted herself off and grabbed the 2 large cases and brought them both down the stairs, leaving them in the living room. She looked around the house and nodded her head with satisfaction.

Kate and Max were in the restaurant washroom, washing their hands. "They're a really good bunch of people," Kate said. Max smiled and nodded at her. Kate grabbed some paper towels and dried both her and Max's hands off. She then grabbed her daughter's hand and they walked out together. Kate smiled, seeing Daniel waiting outside for them. He looked over his shoulder and jerked his thumb to the table.

"They were wondering what happened to you guys," Daniel told her. "Yeah, sorry," Kate said, "I had to take my anxiety meds. It would be weird to do that in front of them." They all started to walk back to the table, but Kate heard something from the TV on the other side of the bar to her right that made her stop in her tracks. She and her 2 kids turned their heads at it and saw Esther's face on the TV. Reporter Lynn Garner was on the screen, detailing all that had happened that night while they were going about their usual business. Kate stood there in absolute disbelief, not knowing what to do. Daniel squeezed her hand tightly, causing her to jump a little.

"Mom?" he asked, looking up at her. "Daniel, Max," she started, "We have to get out of here." She looked around and saw the emergency exit and went out of it. Her kids followed her quickly to avoid detection. Kate was still in disbelief as they crossed the parking lot and she hailed a cab. The cabbie stopped and they quickly got in. Kate got in the passenger seat and told them her home address. She knew that Esther would find them if they stayed. She wanted something from them. She knew they'd have to pack quickly and leave the town. If the police couldn't catch her before, they couldn't now.

Esther kicked McNally's body down the basement steps and shut the door. She made herself another glass of milk and paced around the place, wondering where she and Max should go. She knew if her and Max kept moving place to place, they'd be safe. She took another sip, seeing a family portrait up and threw her half empty glass up at it, shattering it. She couldn't stand to see them so close together. She knew that this would be the last night Kate and Daniel would see her.

She heard a car pulling up and knew this was it. She smiled and pulled her gun out. She knew she couldn't just surprise them, or they'd run away. She then ran off into the living room and hid out of sight as she heard the cab drive off and the front door open. She heard their frantic movement as they hurried in. Kate came into the living room and grabbed the phone and started dialing a number. Kate looked over as she heard the gun hammer draw back. She stared in the direction as Esther slowly stood up from her hiding place. She smiled at Kate, who stood there in shock. Esther held her finger up to her lips and motioned her to hang up the phone. Kate listened, her eyes tearing up. She shook her head at Kate. Esther had waited far too long for this.

"No, we killed you," Kate moaned, "You're dead." "Hello Kate," Esther said smiling, "Long time no see. I missed you guys. Call your kids in here please." "But how did you survive?" Kate said in shock, "You drowned in the pond." "Call your kids in here please," Esther repeated, smiling at her. Kate shook her head, pointing. "I won't do it Esther!" Kate hissed, "You killed John! You tried killing me and both of my kids! I'm not going to let you do it!" "Call them or you'll die first!" Esther barked, waving the gun at her, "Do it! Call them now! I want to see them!"

Kate's eyes closed slowly as tears poured out of her eyes, and she did. As she heard them both come running down the steps, she hung her head and sobbed.

"What's wrong, mom?" Daniel asked as he and Max rounded the corner. They both stood there suddenly frozen. Esther turned her gaze towards them. "Hello Daniel," she sneered at him. He started to tremble, making a weird noise. She then looked at Max and her face softened. "Hello Max!" she exclaimed, her eyes looking all glassy again, "My little sister, I can't tell you how much I've missed you!" Max made a little noise, her jaw dropping. "It's alright honey!" Esther said, wiping her eyes off, "I'm not going to hurt you. Let's have a look at you."

Esther went over to her and pulled her gently in her arms. She hushed Max as she moaned and caressed her curly blonde hair. Esther had never felt happier in her whole life. She now had her best friend back, and everything was going her way for once. Esther sobbed a little and kissed Max's forehead. She then looked down at her, holding her face with both hands. Max stared up at her frozen stiff. Esther smiled and pinched her cheek lightly. She held her tightly again and laughed a little. As she moved Max away gently, she wiped her eyes off again and aimed at Daniel and Kate again.

"Alright you two!" she barked, "We're going on a little trip! Kate, grab the keys for your van." Kate nodded her head and grabbed them off the desk. "Esther, please don't hurt my family," Kate sobbed, "You can just take the van. Take whatever you want. Please, we can all get through this!" "Not so fast!" Esther said, "I've got a little trip planned. And you're all invited! Isn't that great? It'll be like old times." She reached down and handed Daniel Max's bags, shoving them into him. He looked mad at her. "Don't you try and stare me down!" she snapped, hitting him with the gun. Kate and Max screamed. "Shut up, Kate!" She shouted, holding the gun up to her. She then smiled. "Self defense," she said smiling.

She kicked Daniel as he lay there and he screamed. "Get up!" she hissed, "C'mon, we've got to get going. Kate, you're driving. Let's go family." Daniel got up, grabbing his sister's bags. Max rubbed his back gently. They all headed for the front door and quietly left the house.


	18. Chapter 18: Endgame

**Chapter 18: Endgame**

Detective Alan Emerson sat in the ambulance as his arm was taped up. He groaned, looking over at Dr. Varava who was weaving through the spectators who were watching the reporters and camera crews. Alan rolled his sleeve down and waved him over. He started rubbing the bandage on his neck. He wondered if she was back in the woods, using them as cover again. He shook his head in disappointment, knowing he could've had her in custody if he'd been watching the road.

"Detective, I heard you made contact with her," Dr. Varava said, "You're very lucky." "Thank you," Alan said, "But it's my fault she got away." "Nonsense detective," Varava said, patting his back, "We still have a chance. It's not over yet. What are your plans?" "I've sent my partner Wilson into the woods with a chopper," Alan said, "That's about it." "Detective, what if she found her old family?" Varava asked him. "No, she couldn't," Alan said. He suddenly remembered McNally. "He hasn't called in for a while," he said, motioning the doctor to follow him.

"McNally, you there?" Alan said into Wilson's SUV radio, "This is Emerson, over." He waited for a while, hearing a weird static. "Emerson calling McNally, over," Alan said. "He's dead detective," Varava said behind him, "She's already there." "Emerson calling McNally over, damn it!" Alan yelled, throwing the radio, "Get in, Doc. We've got to get down there." "Yes we do," Dr. Varava said as he hopped in beside him and they pulled out, "Leena Klammer has to be stopped here and now." Alan hit the glove compartment and pulled a silver 45 Automatic pistol out and gave it to him. "This is it," he told the doctor, "This is the real thing." "Don't worry, I've been here before," Varava told him, taking it.

"Detective," Varava said, "What if she wants to finish this? Go back to where it all started?" "What are you getting at?" Alan asked, "Go back where?" "Keep up with me detective," Varava said, "What if she wants to go home? Back to the old Coleman residence." Alan stared bewildered at him. "She always goes back to where it all started," Varava said. Alan nodded his head and did a u turn.

Kate sat with her son Daniel as they were both taped back to back in old kitchen chairs. They both had tape over their mouths as they looked around for Max and Esther. Esther had brought them to their old residence, the house that they had all stayed when Esther was first adopted. The place was now even more cruel and intimidating than it was that night before. The nightmares had all came back now. It was that night once more where Esther shed her disguise and tried to kill all of them. They'd survived that night, but this one looked worse. Kate knew this was it.

Max sat in the washroom watching Esther running the tap with warm water. She looked over at Max and smiled at her. "Good, I can finally leave this Esther thing alone for now," Esther said, her voice changing a bit, "Hey Max, watch this." Max stared horrified as Esther tied her hair back and held 2 hand fulls of water up to her face and her make up started to 'Melt' off, revealing her pale, grayish and wrinkled skin. She pulled her fake white teeth out, revealing her gray and rotting ones. She then undid her dress, and took off her coat, wearing a black button up shirt and blue jeans underneath. She then put on Kate's black over coat and turned around so Max could see her. Esther was no more. Here stood the creature that tried to kill Max a month ago after she killed her daddy.

Max screamed and tried to run but the monster caught and held her from behind, kissing her head. "Max, my name is Leena," she said into Max's hearing aid with a deeper raspy voice, "Leena Klammer. But you can call me mommy. And don't worry; I'm going to take good care of you. I love you Max." She kissed the child's quivering head again and hugged her tightly. Max turned her head and looked up at her, signing something. "Of course they have to die, Max," Leena said, her eyes wide and animal like, "If you want to come with me, they have to." Max signed something else. "Let them go and take you?" Leena said, "That's very sweet of you. But these what two did to me was unforgivable and they have to die Max." Max shook her head, pleading with Leena.

"I'm sorry you have to see this," she said, pushing Max over. Max sounded surprised and moaned, shaking her head. Leena came into the kitchen, looking at Kate and Daniel. "This is where it ends," she said to them, pouring gasoline all over the floor around them and the surrounding area. Daniel and Kate gag screamed, seeing Leena doing so. She smiled at them both and held up a Zippo lighter. "Goodbye Kate and Daniel," Leena chuckled, "Say hi to Johnny for me." She dropped the lighter and picked Max up. Behind Max sat 3 kegs of propane gas. Max started whimpering as Leena held her, carrying her away from the inferno and hushing her gently.

"Esther!" yelled Kate, her gag peeling off from her face sweat, "You don't have to do this! Please! Killing us won't make it right!" "For you maybe," Leena said stopping in her tracks, "But me and Max here will have a new life together." "You'll never get away with this!" Kate yelled, "You'll burn for this!" Leena started walking away smiling as Kate began yelling incoherent things. Max sobbed and reached for Kate who stopped thrashing about and shared her look with her. "Max," Kate breathed, "Max! Hang in there! We're coming! Daniel! Daniel c'mon, hang in there my son! We've got to get free!" Daniel looked back at her and shook his head. "We're both gonna die here," he told her. She stopped and stared at him. Kate started fighting her restraints and began screaming in utter defeat.

Leena loaded Max into her booster seat in the SUV and fastened the childproof lock. Max moaned to her as Leena ignored her, putting Max's bags in the back in the. She looked up at her, buttoning up the black coat. She smiled and messed up Max's hair and shut the back door. Max stared in the windows as she watched Daniel and Kate fighting their restraints. Leena hopped in the driver side and started up the van. She smiled and pulled the SUV out of the driveway and drove off. She popped on the radio, hearing Vertical Horizon's "**The Best I've Ever Had**."

As the SUV sped off from the other side of the house, Alan and Dr. Varava pulled up in their SUV. Alan saw the fire inside the house and got out running with the doctor, calling Kate's name. Just then, a huge explosion erupted from the interior of the house, knocking them both over onto the front lawn. It roared with a reddish orange fury, engulfing the whole façade. Black smoked rose up from the explosion and filled the starry sky.

Dr. Varava had covered Alan, who looked up at the blaze and sobbed. Varava seen this and put his arm around his shoulders. They had arrived too late. Kate and Daniel were gone. And Esther beat them, taking Max with her to God knows where. Alan kept telling himself it should've been him in there, not the Coleman's. Kate was a good person, and she'd lost so much. Maybe she'd be able to find some peace from her loss. But it just wasn't fair to her. She didn't deserve this.

He stood with Dr. Varava as the house continued to burn down. Alan grabbed his cell phone and wiped his eyes off. As the receptionist picked up, he took a deep breath and called it in.


	19. Chapter 19: Conclusion

**Conclusion**

Leena was driving Kate's SUV, smiling pleasantly. She looked up and turned the mirror so she could see her new beautiful little daughter. Max was quietly crying. She looked up at Leena's eyes in the mirror. Leena started at her. Max's crying ceased and she hiccupped a little. Leena smiled at her pleasantly and chuckled. She could've just eaten her up how adorable she was.

"I know this'll take a while to get used to," Leena told her, "But I'll do my best. You're my daughter now, Max. I love you." Max stared at her, sniffling and wiping her eyes off. "Y'know, this is so exciting," Leena continued, "I've always wanted my own daughter. We should celebrate. Get out of this place and get something to eat. Maybe some hot tea. I'll take great care of you, Max." She stopped at a red light and looked back her. "You're a good little kid," Leena said, "You make me feel happy. Call me mommy." Max sat there for a moment, the both of them staring at one another. Max finally signed it and Leena's smiled happily at her. "Oh Max!" Leena said, "Thank you! Oh honey, I'm so sorry about Kate. She's in heaven with daddy now. They're free from pain, Max. And mommy's a beautiful angel. Her and daddy are happy. Don't be sad, Max."

As the car started moving, Leena handed her the gift bag Alan bought for Tony. "For my ray of sunshine," Leena said. Max took it and looked down at it, and made a noise. "It's for you, Max," Leena continued, "I thought of you when I bought it." Max stared at it and looked back as she watched familiar streets and buildings pass by. She now knew all they had now was each other. Esther now made her an orphan. They were leaving this place behind, never to return to it again.

As Leena passed another set of lights, she spotted 2 cop cruisers sitting with their front bumpers together. 2 cops were standing against the cruisers, talking on their radios with their backs to her SUV. She smiled when she seen them both not notice her. She switched off the headlights and slowly pulled towards them. They didn't budge. She smiled and floored it, speeding right at them. They slowly turned around and stared at the dark road, hearing her SUV. She then switched on the headlights when she was within 3 feet of them but it was too late. They were 2 deer in the headlights.

Her SUV collided with their bodies, smashing them into the parked cruisers. Their torn off body parts scattered about the road, blood spraying in every direction. The cars parted by the impact and she sped through them. She punched on the windshield wipers, getting the blood off. As she looked back at the town knowing that she was now leaving the city limits, she took a deep breath of relief and smiled back at Max. Max screamed with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. Her bottom lip hung and started quivering. Leena smiled and looked back at the darkened road and laughed in victory. Max started crying again, but ceased a little when Leena started to sing her "The Glory of Love."

_Mother and Daughter, Big Sister and Little Sister…It didn't matter to her. _

_All they had was each other._

**That's The Story of, That's The Glory of Love****.**

**THE END**


	20. 3:33am

3:33am

Detective Alan sat on the hood of his car, looking solemn. He didn't know what to do now. He saw the firefighters combing through the ruins. He felt so empty now. Leena had beaten them. And She and Max could be anywhere now. It was a losing case for him. Dr. Varava came over to him, rubbing his back. They both felt like they'd failed Kate. She was such a beautiful and great person. It wasn't fair to her. She'd lost so much at the hands of Leena. Now she was gone from this world. He thought endlessly about her, what he could've done better and how he could've saved her.

He saw a paramedic wave over to him.

"We've got a live one, Detective!" yelled a paramedic, "We've Got A Survivor!"

He looked up slowly.


End file.
